Emerald Raven
by ChocolateRosePetals
Summary: is a stripper known to charm his customers; including one Draco M. Harry tries to forget him, but finds himself under Draco's charm.Will Harry let him back into his troubled life, and reveal the past that he has been trying to hide? AU, Mpreg
1. Stripper

_**Summary: Emerald Raven is a stripper known to charm his customers; including one Draco M. Harry tries to forget him, but finds himself under Draco's Harry let him back into his troubled life, and reveal the past that he has been trying to hide? AU, /, hints at Mpreg.**_

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. This is my second slash story, so if you are against male slash, then this is not the story for you. I hope everyone is having a Happy New Year**_

_**Warnings: M/M slash and stripping**_

**_The story is rated T for now, but rating may change._**

_**Enjoy!**_

Stripper

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Live a-HIC- little Draco!" exclaimed Blaise as he grabbed his friend's shoulder. He hiccupped again which caused him to slosh his drink and stain his shirt. Draco just laughed and sat him down in front of the nearest stage.

With a wave of his wand Blaise grabbed the attention of another buff male server and ordered six firewhisky shots. Two minutes passed until they arrived; by this time Blaise was cursing loudly about slow service. He gave Draco one and drank the other five.

Blaise decided that it would be a great celebration party if he and Draco went to a strip bar. The two bachelors were celebrating the fact that Draco had finally came out the closet. The only great part about the evening was when Draco found a ten pound note on the ground before Blaise became sick on it.

If the Malfoy heir would have known that they were going to a gay strip club he wouldn't have dressed as nicely as he did. He was in a formal white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and his pants fitted tightly around his firm bum.

A male who looked to be twenty passed by him and Draco winked happily which caused the man to blush. Shaking his head, Blaise grabbed his pal's attention right when the announcer said, "Gentlemen it is now time for our feature presentation of the night! He is the sexiest man alive; the lovely Emerald Raven!"

A petite man of twenty-three appeared on stage. He was dressed in what looked to be a black trench coat with waves of green, but when the lights came it was revealed that the coat was made of black feathers with green tints.

Emerald Raven stood in front of the pole provided and proceeded to sexily take off the coat; a skin tight black shirt, which was sequined with green jewels, and tight leather pants, that showed off his private areas, were revealed. His face was covered up by a green mask decorated with matching feathers. The whole ensemble was complete by the man's shaggy black hair.

Draco nearly drooled when Emerald Raven slowly pulled off the offending shirt. Several guys hooted at the sight of his six pack and muscular arms.

Emerald Raven continued to strip his clothing as he skillfully wrapped himself around the pole. Catcalls and money was thrown at him as the green and gold lights flashed over the stage. He had the attention of everyone in the bar, but only Draco observed something peculiar about him. One of the lights hit Emerald Raven's hand as he reached out for a drunken customer and Draco noted a strange scar; it looked like writing.

Suddenly the face of Harry Potter appeared in mind and the fact that he was known to carry such a peculiar scar. Right then and there Draco made it his mission to corner the Emerald Raven and find out his true identity.

Finally around three in the morning the bar closed to a bunch of angry dunk men. Draco had sent Blaise home early due to how intoxicated he was; he also wanted to ditch his friend to find the raven-haired beauty.

Draco walked around to the back when he ran into someone. "Oi watch out," scolded the voice as the person rubbed his chest. He looked to be in a hurry and tried to move around Draco, but his attempts failed.

An apology died in his throat when he saw that it was the mysterious Emerald Raven. He was dressed in normal street clothes, loose jeans and a faded t-shirt, and could have passed as a normal male: except for the green mask that had a tight fit to his face. Draco gulped and silence fell between the two.

A small cricket sounded in the night air; the noise was followed by shouts from a loud fight a few streets away. "Well what do you want? I am not some prostitute if that is why you are here," angrily shouted the man as he self-consciously fixed the mask and shuffled his feet.

Draco smirked before replying, "I want to take you to my place for dinner, er maybe breakfast would be more appropriate." Draco paused for even he couldn't believe how stupid he was sounding; he sounded like a fourteen year boy talking to his crush. "As I was saying will you join me for breakfast…Mr. Harry Potter?" He pulled the mask away to find himself in the presence of the Golden boy or the Chosen One.

Harry frowned at Draco, but before he could shoot an angry retort Draco grabbed his arm and the two disapparted into the night.

The Ferret had found his Emerald Raven.

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Next chapter should be up on next Saturday, or, by popular demand, on Sunday.**_

_**Enjoy your holiday!**_


	2. Sneaky Raven

_**Thank you to all you reviewed and added this story to their favorite story or alerts!**_

_**Because of the response I wrote another chapter. There will not be another one until Monday.**_

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

Sneaky Raven

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This counts as kidnapping!" roared Harry once they reached the dim apartment. Draco watched as he tried to apparate out, but a charm on the house made this impossible. After three more tries Harry angrily plopped himself on the nearest couch and folded his arms.

Draco chuckled, but paused when a strange tingle went over his body. The way Harry looked reminded him of something, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He shrugged and clapped his hands; Harry jumped while a scrawny house elf appeared.

"Yes master?" she squeaked as she tugged at her dirty dress. Harry gazed at the elf, but when Draco looked at him he looked away.

"Icy please prepare a light breakfast for me and my guest." Icy looked around and spotted Harry. He gave her a small smile which the elf returned before disappearing.

Draco walked over to Harry, but took a detour to his wine cabinet. He pulled out two crystal glasses and filled them with muggle wine.

"Emerald Raven?" questioned Draco with an amused smile as he passed him a drink. Harry took a long sip, which was poor manners, and slammed the now half empty glass upon the table.

Harry smirked back, but before he could reply a small clatter came from the kitchen. Draco frowned in the direction of the noise; he turned back to his guest who was looking shifty.

"Yes that is my name," snottily replied Harry as though he was ten. He leaned back into the couch and pulled at his clothes. Draco took the moment to down his wine in one single gulp, which was very rude manners, and coughed for it tasted funny. Harry looked at him with a frown again, but a smirk was hiding behind the emotion.

"More wine?" offered Draco sweetly. Harry snorted in reply.

The room quickly became tense with Harry glaring at Draco and Draco watching Harry with a smirk.

"Answer me this Malfoy," started Harry as the house elf reappeared with a plate of croissants and cheese. She placed it on the table between the two men, and quickly retreated to the kitchen. Draco causally leaned over and grabbed one of the treats, but froze when he heard a small sigh. He looked up to see that Harry was blushing ad gazing at a lamp.

"You were saying," commented Draco as he bit into his food. Harry watched him swallow the croissant, and quickly grabbed two to cover up his staring.

"Well, why did you ask me here? You must have some valid reason." He bit into his own croissant with much gusto. A few flakes fell to clean floor.

It was Draco's turn to sigh. He was trying to think of a rich lie, but opted out for the truth. "It is because I felt as though something was right when I was in your presences. It felt as if the world was right." Harry looked at him as though he was stupid; this look caused Draco to chuckle and Harry to join in despite himself. "Yes as silly as it sounds it is true. For the past few years I have not felt like myself, like I was forgetting a part of my life…" he trailed off when Harry had jumped up and overturned the platter. The bread fell to the floor while pieces of cheese hit Draco in the chest. Harry's green eyes were burning with anger, and all the good humor from before had disappeared.

"Look Potter…"shouted Draco unhappily as he sat up in his couch. He tried to look intimidating, but could feel himself becoming sleepy.

"No you look Malfoy! I was happy and fine before you decided to show up in my life again," Harry looked horrified at his confession, but continued to rant, "listen here: do not follow me again, do not come back to that club, and..." Harry paused once more when he realized Draco was slowly falling asleep. "Goodnight," he finished happy that the sleeping draught he put in the drink worked.

Harry walked over to the house elf and demanded that it apparated him home, but not after he did a quick deed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco woke up the next morning on his couch with his silver blanket. He looked around with blurry vision until he found a note. The writing inside was very elegant, but looked rushed.

_Thanks for the wine and food_

_-Emerald Raven_

_Ps Thanks also for the loan._

Draco quickly reached into his pocket to find it lighter than before. He was not mad, but chuckled at the man's nerve.

It seemed as though the Emerald Raven had escaped the Ferret, but the Ferret refused to let his prey out of his mind.

"Icy come here please," called Draco with a grin; it was not his usual grin, but the one that meant he had an idea. The house elf quickly appeared by his side. "Take me to the same place you took Potter last night."

Even though the house elf wanted to give the man privacy she had to obey her master's order. In a split second the two were off.

Draco found himself in front of an oak door that was attached to a small house. Without thinking of his next moves he knocked on the wood three times.

The door open and he heard, "Bloody hell not you!"

_**I hope you liked it!**_

_**Thank you for the responses so far!**_

_**Review please!**_


	3. Taurus

_**Thank you to all who reviewed:**_

_**HarryandDracolover**_

_**Animegrl421**_

_**unique0987654321**_

_**HeartofaGoddess2009**_

_**A/N: Harry still wears glasses, but wears contacts during the show. However Harry had his glasses on underneath the mask when Draco confronted him: I have now decided this. I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Also I have another slash story, Harry/Draco, that you should go check out!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Taurus

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You can go to bed now Kreacher," ordered Harry softly to the elf, who was sitting in a chair, inside the pale yellow kitchen. His small feet dangled above the ground as he tried to stay awake. Kreacher rose slowly, due to his old age, and nodded before he retired back to Grimmauld place with a small pop.

Harry looked around the kitchen before grabbing a glass of water and a hangover potion just in case: once in awhile, before his act, he would get drunk to alleviate his nerves. As he filled the glass images of Draco swarmed his head; suddenly he thought of something that made him down his drink and the potion and leave the room after turning the light off.

Quietly, Harry tip toed to his son's room. He approached the white door and opened it softly. Inside the tame blue colored room was a boy, about two years old, silently asleep in his crib. Harry walked over and leaned upon the white bars while he watched his son peacefully sleep. The way his chest rose and fell softly was the most calming thing in the world.

_So innocent,_ thought Harry as he caressed the boy's hair. He picked up the boy and cradled him in his arms. Together they walked into Harry's bedroom and settled on the huge bed.

The child slowly opened one eye, but when he realized it was his dad he grinned and closed the eye again. Harry smiled back before hopping out of bed to change into an old T-shirt and pajama pants that were lying on the floor. As soon as he was in bed again Harry pulled the covers up and snuggled in with his son.

"Daddy loves you Taurus," sighed Harry as he kissed the boy's head. He placed his glasses on the bedside table, and fell asleep in the warm red covers with the alarm clock flashing 4:06 am in bright green.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry woke up around nine the next morning; his eyelids felt heavy and sore. He carefully felt around for his son, but realized the boy was probably awake and playing in the living room. Harry turned over on his other side and found that he was face to face with a blurry vision of Taurus.

"Mornin' dada," whispered Taurus as he poked his dad on the nose with a small finger. Harry grabbed the child and placed him high above his head in the air. Happy childish squeals filled the room as Taurus grinned at his dad. Harry began to laugh when the boy started to make airplane noises. He mocked the child for a few minutes when three knocks were heard at the door. Taurus gave his dad a curious look so Harry shrugged in reply.

Harry placed the boy back on the ground. "Why don't you go into the living room and play with your stuffed animals?" Taurus hastily nodded his head in agreement and rocketed unsteadily out the room. Harry jumped out of bed with quick speed, planted his glasses on his nose, and walked over to the door.

Without looking in the peephole he opened the door and found out he was in the presence of his host from last night.

"Bloody hell not you!" exclaimed Harry for his greeting. Involuntarily he looked over his shoulder to see if his son had overheard him. When the coast was clear Harry tried to shut the door on him, but Draco stuck his dragon boot in the way.

With great, but courteous, strength Draco pushed the door open causing Harry to step back against his coat rack.

"I am under the impression that we never finished our conversation from last night," he replied as he pushed Harry aside to place his grey coat on the rack as though it was his house. He dared Harry to say something, which Harry gladly took up the challenge.

"You need to get out..."

He was interrupted when Draco stated, "You borrowed some money for me, so I believe I can borrow some time from you." It was actually a good logical argument causing Harry to think this over and, after a few seconds, grin cheekily.

"Fine have a seat in the living room," he replied rudely temporarily forgetting that his son was in there.

Draco smiled at his defeat, and followed Harry in. Harry pointed for him to sit on the couch while he went into the kitchen. Draco took this time to look around.

It was the plainest apartment in the history of plain apartments. A few photos were scattered on the white, well not quite white due to mysterious stains, walls. The couch he sat on was black leather, which was very classy, but the ugly brown table and small TV did not help the already mismatched room.

"Hello," called a voice from behind a lumpy brown armchair. Draco looked around for a few seconds, but finally realized where the voice was coming from.

"Hello," softly replied Draco. When the voice did not show their self Draco commented, "Are you going to come out?"

Another few seconds passed until Taurus crawled out from his hiding spot. He stood up, dusted off his tiny hands, and looked straight at the visitor.

Draco stared back for the emerald eyes had enchanted him. "What is your name?" he asked politely all forms of disgust completely dissolved.

The boy toddled up to the scratched table before replying, "Taurus." Draco cocked his head at the name, but that was when he realized the blonde hair on the child.

It was exactly the same as his. Draco continued to study him and noticed the aristocrat appearance, including a soft pointy chin, which only a certain pure-blood family would have.

"Do you want to pway with Siri?" asked the boy as he crawled back to his hiding place for a small stuffed teddy bear and reappeared in a few seconds. This caught Draco off guard; he nodded and fell to his knees on the ground. Taurus grinned and clumsily ran towards him. He gave him the bear, and started to babble about some made up story. Draco gasped and nodded at appropriate parts for he was still mesmerized at how beautiful Harry's boy was.

Maybe his child also?

It was impossible, or was it? Draco had no memory of Harry after the battle for the scarred boy disappeared from public eye. Maybe the boy was a product of a one night stand, or maybe…

Harry walked into the room five minutes later and stared in complete horror at the two. Draco stood up, holding Taurus who was smiling at him, and looked at Harry as though he was a small puppy caught in a bad act.

"Explain," was all he demanded: his voice sounding more needy than demanding.

_**I hope you liked it!**_

_**I received a review stating that the story needs more detail for it is going too fast. I agree and will try my best to add more details: this story was supposed to be a drabble.**_

_**Review please.**__**HHHaH**_


	4. You Want the Truth

_Thank you to all who reviewed and waited patiently for this chapter._

_I greatly appreciate your support when I have been so flaky._

_Since summer is approaching this means many updates till your heads explode! : )_

_Enjoy…_

You want the truth?

Harry tried to retrieve his son from Draco's clutches, but the boy refused to budge. Instead Harry motioned for Draco to take a seat on the couch while he picked up the arm chair instead.

Draco quickly sat down only to jump up again for he had sat on toy. Taurus laughed at him, and Draco, despite himself, smiled back. He tried again to sit and this time managed to sit down without hurting his bum on anything.

"What do you want to know?" asked Harry lightly as though he was asking the weather. He crossed his legs nervously before Draco looked him right in the eyes. A weird feeling began to flood Draco's mind, as though he was remembering something, but he shook it away.

"I think the main question is sitting in my lap," he stated. Draco glanced at the boy who was bouncing in his lap while whispering secrets to the bear.

"Well first his name is Taurus…" Harry faltered. Draco could see he was trying to hide something from him; this something must have been painful for Harry wiped away a tear that was falling from his emerald green eye. "His name is Taurus Draco Malfoy-legally."

Draco nearly dropped the child on the ground. He quickly shifted the child off of his lap, and stood up. "Let us finish this in the kitchen," he muttered. When Harry did not budge Draco grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him into the kitchen with Taurus watching curiously.

The kitchen was small and light blue. A table for two stood in one corner facing the fridge and other kitchen accessories. There was no decorations inside except for the pictures of Taurus and Harry.

"What kind of joke are you playing at?" inquired Draco once Harry walked over to the counter to gain distance away from the Blonde. The raven lifted himself up and stared at Draco as though he was an owl. Draco, noticing that he could not sit by Harry, took a seat at the table instead.

"Of course you would think it is some joke," angrily stated Harry through gritted teeth. He fingered the counter lightly as though checking for dust. "Taurus is you son no matter what you want to think, and…" Harry cut off to glare at Draco, "I don't care what you think."

Draco wanted to press on about how this was possible, but took a calmer route instead. "What is he like?"

Harry was startled at the slight change in subject, but happily accepted it. "Well first thing first Taurus is very loud and a bright child. He likes to get into things, and must be checked on every hour or so." It must have been rare for Harry to talk about his child for he kept speaking with a smile on his face. "Last time I left him alone for a couple of hours he had managed to destroy a couch pillow." Harry chuckled as he remembered the scene of Taurus running around the living room with cotton in his hair, and pieces of material in his palms.

Draco smiled as he listened to Harry's laugh. Then another weird feeling began to enter his mind. It was as though he was remembering something about Harry's laugh.

_This is impossible! The last memories I have of him was during the final battle, _thought Draco. He must have been wrong for the feeling began to worsen to the point where Draco had to close his eyes. He imagined that there was a door in front of him and behind it he could hear Harry's laughter. He tried to touch the door, but it burned his head. Imaginary Draco screamed out in pain, and quickly withdrew his hand. Whatever was behind the "door" obviously was something he wanted to know, but couldn't.

"Are you alright? Do you want water?" Draco opened his eyes and blushed fro he must have shrieked out loud. He glanced over at Harry and noted the look of worry behind the green orbs. Harry quickly rearranged his face from worry to loathe.

"No thanks; what I do want to know is the full truth," calmly stated Draco with passion in his eyes. In a split second emotional pain could be seen in Harry's eyes before Draco went flying through the air. He landed with a loud thud against the door.

Harry ran over and opened it before using his wand to shove him out. "If you want to know the full truth then…then ask your father…" With that Harry slammed the door in his face with quick regret of his statement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucius Malfoy was becoming more hunched over in his old age. His new stance made him appear like an angry old vampire.

And of course he was always angry, but lately he had become angrier. First, after many years of trying to dissuade his son, Draco told him and his mother that he was gay. Lucius had no care if his son was gay, well the thought did bother him, but old memories were beginning to creep up on him:

"_Good evening Potter,"he greeted as Harry Potter materialized into his living room. With many spells and help he was able to track down the boy and have him apparate into his house._

"_Lucius? How did you find me," gasped Harry as he involuntarily placed a hand his noticeable belly bump. He looked at his hand and glared as though Harry was housing a demon. Lucius twirled his wand in his hand as if to threaten Harry._

"_Simple spells Potter, simple spells. I believe you know why you are here."_

"_If I did then I probably wouldn't have come," retorted Harry with venom in his words. Lucius raised his wand and shot a burning spell to Harry's arm. Harry fell to the ground in agony as he clutched his burned skin._

"_My son will have nothing to do with you from now on," snarled Lucius at the man on the floor. "He will forget about your adventures and the bastard that you are carrying."_

"_He's not a bastard," murmured Harry as he slowly stood up. In order to protect his child he stepped a few feet away from Lucius._

_Lucius crept towards Harry to regain their earlier distance. "That spawn was created out of wedlock."_

"_That's what you think…" Lucius slapped him before grabbing his throat with a tight hold._

"_The life you two had is over, and if you want to protect it…" he paused and looked at Harry's stomach with emphasis, "then I suggest you go underground. If I find that you resume contact with my son then you and the demon shall pay."_

_With that Lucius threw Harry against the floor and magicked him away._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Father I need to have a word with you…" called a voice from the dining room. Lucius stood up slowly only to be knocked back down with great force.

Lucius looked up to see his son with malice on his face. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Getting the truth either by consent or by force…"

_Future_ _chaptesr will be longer._

_Thank you _


	5. Headaches and Heartaches

_**Thank you all my loyal fans! Sorry for not posting, but I needed a new charger for my laptop and my battery had five minutes left on it.**_

_**Also if you like Slash pairings then you should read these other stories that I have:  
Pleasant Aftertaste (AU Drarry)  
Heart Cravings (Slight AU Harry/Karkaroff)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 5:

Headaches and Heartaches

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Father I need to have a word with you…" called a voice from the dining room. Lucius stood up slowly only to be knocked back down with great force. _

_Lucius looked up to see his son with malice on his face. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?"_

"_Getting the truth either by consent or by force…"_

Draco made a grab for his father's throat, but Lucius threw him back against a bookshelf with a flick of his wand; different novels fell upon him in a heap. "You do not have the nerve to do anything Draco," sneered Lucius as he rose from his chair.

"You would be surprised at how much I have changed recently." Draco shook off several books and stood up with his wand out. Before he could retaliate, Lucius shot another curse that bonded Draco to the wall without ropes or chains.

Lucius slithered his way to his son and grabbed his cheek. "Actually no I am not. I always thought I raised you right, but sadly I am mistaken. I raised a disgusting child with no respect to his elders!" He scratched his son's cheek with emphasis and turned around.

The cackling on the firewood added to Lucius' laughter as he pretended to study a portrait on the wall.

"I don't care what you think right now," moaned Draco. He did not try to struggle free for he knew that it would be of no use. "I want to know the truth."

"What truth?" inquired Lucius innocently as he turned on his heel. Already the scratch he had left began to bleed softly.

"Don't play coy with me father, you know what I mean." Draco was shaking slightly, in a mixture of fear and anger, and Lucius recognized this fact. He walked back over to Draco with danger etched out on his wrinkled skin.

"What I do know is what I did was for the best," Lucius paused and placed his palm to Draco's forehead. The latter took a sharp intake of breath which brought a smile to Lucius' old and worn face. "Also if you wish to keep your apartment and inheritance I suggest you give up…soon."

With that Lucius removed the charm and his son fell to the floor amongst the books. Draco pulled himself up before storming past his mother, who was in the doorway watching the scene with fear, and out of the house.

"What was that Lucius." Her question came out to be a statement as he sharp eyes surveyed the now broken bookshelf. She walked over to her husband and fixed his robes which was falling off on one side.

Lucius gave her a light kiss and mumbled, "Nothing Narcissa." He walked away and headed towards a coat rack and put on a fur coat over his robes.

"Then where are you going?" Her voice screamed that she was worried; especially after what went on between him and her son.

"I am going to meet up with an old friend," replied Lucius smoothly in a delicate tone that he used when much younger. Without a word he grabbed some floo powder from one of the coat's pocket, tossed it into the fireplace, and stepped in. The last thing he saw was Narcissa watching him carefully before the flames sucked him in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco angrily slammed his keys down on the kitchen table. The fact that he was humiliated by his own father and that Icy, his house elf, was nowhere to be found fueled his anger. Draco took a deep and ragged breath before retracing his steps to make sure there was not a scratch from his anger.

Speaking of scratches he looked at his own in the reflection of one of the picture frames; blood had crusted the long line but it was not a major worry. With a quick healing charm the blood disappeared and the scratch faded to a thin, but red, line.

Nodding at his work Draco turned away from portrait to rummage through his cabinets. He pulled out a glass and filled it with tap water from the marble sink; the conversation with his father and the bookshelf gave him an excruciating headache.

When the cool water did not ease the pain in his head Draco strolled over to couch and collapsed into a small slumber.

Icy peeped out from Draco's bedroom and looked at her master. Without hesitation she walked over to him and touched his forehead. A sharp pain racked her finger, but she knew that her magic was strong enough to overcome the barrier for a brief moment.

"Sleep well master," whispered the elf before walking in to the kitchen to make him a meal.

_He was seated at familiar oak table with his feet propped up comfortably on a different chair. A hand pushed his feet down gently. He looked up to see a man at the stove stirring something in a pot._

"_What is for dinner love," he called with happiness in voice._

"_Just some soup that I had a craving for," replied the voice with equal happiness._

_He patted his stomach and exclaimed, "Well good because I need some soup!"He looked around the kitchen and smiled at everything from Icy to the china cabinet that held precious glasses._

"_You always say that about anything I cook," laughed the man while turning off the stove. He stood up and circled his arms around the man's body as though this was a usual embrace; the man tilted his head and rested it on Draco's shoulder._

"_That is because I love you so much," he replied with a kiss to his neck before moving away from the man and sitting back down in his original seat. The man turned around…_

Draco bolted up from his position with a cold seat on his body. His breathing was heavy as he recounted what he had just seen: a kitchen different than his current one and a feeling of happiness.

"Master would you like a sandwich," whispered Icy with a small smile. Draco nodded and walked back into the kitchen; he took a seat while Icy placed the food in front of him. As the house elf left another image, of the man from the dream, opened up in his brain.

"No…" he called out loud as the image of Harry with a small bump around his middle appeared.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry turned down another aisle in the muggle supermarket. This aisle had little stuffed animals to coloring books. He looked down at Taurus who was looking at the toys with glee. "Do you want a new toy Taur?" The boy nodded his head eagerly. Harry simply laughed as he lifted him out of the cart and put him down on the ground. "Okay go ahead and pick one out." Taurus did wait to hear what his dad had to say but was already looking at a block set.

Several customers watched the father and son with ease before returning back to their own shopping.

"Hello Potter," called a voice from behind.

Harry did not need to turn around to see who it was. "Malfoy what do you want?" Lucius moved from behind him so that they could see each other face to face. Other patrons did not appear around the corner of the aisle which made Harry suspect that Lucius performed some type of magic.

"How is my grandson?" The question caught Harry by surprise, but he did not let Lucius see that.

"Do you really think I am that dumb? What do you want?" he asked tiredly.

At the worst moment possible Taurus ran back up to him with the blocks in hand. "Look daddy I found…" Taurus paused and looked at Lucius suspiciously.

"Hello there," said Lucius without loathing. As Harry picked up Taurus Lucius could not help but realize at how beautiful the child was with his trademark Malfoy blond hair and emerald eyes. For a brief second Lucius had to bite down the urge to reach out for the boy.

"If you excuse me we better get going." Harry tried to push his cart away, but Lucius stopped him with a firm grasp on the cart. Harry's actions reminded Lucius exactly why he was here.

Taurus squirmed in Harry's arms to get a better look at Lucius. "Dada," he called excitedly while poking his father on the chest, "he look like my other dada!"

"So he has seen Draco," mused Lucius unhappily as Harry placed Taurus back into the cart. He made sure that Harry saw him grip his walking cane.

"Not by my choice," replied Harry in a falsely calm voice. He did not want to alarm Taurus for angry tones would upset the boy.

"Do you remember the deal we had?" inquired Lucius as he drummed his fingers on the cart. Both pairs of emerald eyes watched him; one displayed childish wonder while the other screamed violence.

"Look I do not want to see Draco ever again! So leave me and my son alone…" Harry gave the cart a hard shove causing Lucius to back away. He headed down the aisle slowly and called over his shoulder, "and make sure Draco knows that to."

Lucius could only smirk at Taurus who was looking back at him with a curious expression still. "You better keep to that promise Potter of this life you have created will come crashing down." With a final wave to Taurus he disapparated.

"Bye Bye!" called Taurus with glee, but Lucius was already gone.

The store suddenly appeared to be alive for once Lucius left Harry watched as the shoppers return and dart in and out of aisles. A young woman with her own child entered their aisle and gave him a pleasant smile as her son pulled on her shirt for attention.

Harry turned the cart down the frozen aisle and leaned against the cool window for support. He looked down at his son and stated, "Taurus let's finish shopping so we can get some ice cream."

"Ice Cweam before din?" questioned the boy suspiciously for after two years of life he knew his father pretty well and that Harry rarely suggested such a treat before an important meal.

When Draco left him alone and poor, Harry spent many months after Taurus's birth in Grimmauld place where Kreacher helped him out.

Every single day Harry would stand by his son's crib and watch the boy sleep before needing a diaper change or a bottle. These past years of just the two of them created a strong bond that Harry would not let Draco or Lucius interrupt; or interrupt again.

"Yes my Taurus," replied Harry. Without any reason Harry hugged his son and made a silent to promise that Draco would never enter or hurt their lives again.

_**Reviews make me smile.**_


	6. Tender, Hatred, and Care

_**Thank you once again for reading this story.  
I do not remember if I said this, but this story was supposed to be a drabble that is why I had to work harder on getting the chapters to a nice long length.**_

_**I hope I fulfilled this.**_

_**The rest of my stories will be updated Monday when I get back from California! Sorry for the delay, but this week has been strenuous with Drill practices and packing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 6:

Tender, Hatred, and Care

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A week had passed since Harry and Draco had last seen each other. Draco was still haunted by fleeting dreams of him and Harry and really wanted to talk to the raven. Every night he would fall asleep only to wake up in a cold sweat after another dream of them together-and happy. The most recent one displayed them at Christmas time. Harry was not pregnant, but Draco had a feeling that they conceived Taurus that night. The dream left off with them sharing light kisses and enjoying the afterglow of making love.

As he sat there, with cheeks aflame and his shirt drenched, he could not help but feel that there were more memories that needed to be unlocked; however, Lucius was the only one to hold this key and refused to give him back his past. Draco thought about going to healers, but if his father found out he would lose everything that he had; even though he had already lost much.

One night while sharing a cup of tea with Icy, for the past week while her master sat in gloom she would smile happily, a sudden inclination came to him: the only place he could think that he would stand a chance to talk to Harry was at the gay strip club. With that thought on his brain he dressed quickly, but sharply for he was a Malfoy, and headed out for the night.

This time Draco came alone and grabbed a seat close to the back so that he could wait until Harry finished his show. Until then he sat back with a fire whisky in hand and watched the Emerald Raven prance and grasp the pole while hues of green flashed on him.

Draco could not help but let his thoughts turned to lust as Harry took off more and more of his clothing. A feeling of pride flooded his heart at the thought he once had the lovely man on stage. Sadly, the keyword was "had", but he knew he would have him again even if it meant giving up all of his inheritance.

Right as Harry was about to finish up, he would tease one of the front sitting patrons, a man jumped up on the stage and punched him in the face causing his green mask to fly off. Harry was briefly caught off guard, but quickly retaliated with a sassy kick at the man's loins. While the man fell to the ground another came from behind and threw Harry against the stage and began to punch him repeatedly.

The fancy lights cut off to house ones and several guys tried to help out the stripper, but they were blocked off by five muscled wizards. Draco rose from his seat in haste and ran over to the stage. One of the guys looked at him in fright and shifted so that Draco could climb up on the stage.

"Stupefy!" he exclaimed and the man froze in mid punch. Draco dropped to his knees and looked over Harry: he was bleeding from several cuts while different bruises appeared on his body. Without hesitation Draco scooped him up and apparated out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Damn it," swore Draco angrily as he tripped over Harry's discarded clothes. Gently, Draco laid Harry on the midnight blue bed and watched for any serious signs of harm. His breathing was ragged, but normal enough to not be a worry.

Blushing, Draco realized that Harry was only dressed in a green feather Speedo that hardly covered anything. Quickly he summoned a pair of shorts and dressed him while leaving his chest bare for a majority of his injuries was on his chest.

" 'ou cuss," called a small voice from the doorway that peeled Draco's eyes away from Harry. Draco looked to see Taurus standing there with a green blanket in hand. Before Draco could apologize Taurus climbed up on the bed and looked down in horror at his bruised father. "Dada hurt?"

"For now," truthfully stated Draco as he placed a pillow underneath Harry's head to elevate him. "Sanare!" The basic healing charm did nothing for his cuts, but helped with the bruises. Determined not to get frustrated Draco continued using every healing charm, even summoning up some Essence of Dittany, until his Raven's wound were healed.

The entire time he carried out his ministrations Draco could not help but note several things about Harry: though there was barely any light, dark and heavy bags could be seen under his eyes which meant he must have been working later or worrying about something.

The entire time Taurus watched, entranced, as the cuts closed up into thin red lines. For a few minutes at a time the child would lie next to Harry and sleep, but then he would wake up alert.

When Draco finished, almost an hour later for Harry had many injuries, he collapsed against the nightstand and closed his eyes in exhaustion. His eyes opened at the sudden pressure on his lap and light prods to his chest. There sat Taurus with a smile the illuminated his precious green eyes.

"Tank 'ou for helpin' dada," he whispered, Taurus stood up and gave him a kiss. He then climbed back up on the bed and placed his head on Harry's chest. "Can I call 'ou dada?"

Draco felt a tug at his heart at the little boy's words and a small tear fell down his cheek. Not wanting the boy to see him tear up, he wiped it away impatiently. "No, Harry is your dada."

"What do me call 'ou," asked Taurus determined to give Draco a name.

What should he have the child call him? Mr. Malfoy was his father and way to formal while they had not known each other long enough for Taurus to call him daddy either.

"Ferret. Call me ferret," he replied after seconds of silence.

Taurus fell into a fit of obnoxious laughter to the point he almost fell off the bed; luckily he didn't nor woke up his dad.

"Fair-et, that is silly," he responded happily.

Draco chuckled despite himself, "Well that is what your father knew me as when we went to school." Taurus let out another fit of giggles. "Come along Taurus we better go sit in the living room so your dad may rest." Taurus nodded and darted out of the room with Draco at his heels.

The two paused at the house elf that was fast asleep on the worn couch. Taurus tugged at Draco's pants and the latter bent down to hear what he had to say, "Fair-et meet Kweecher." He pointed at the elf.

"Um Kweecher?" called Draco loudly.

The elf opened one bleary eye before jumping off of the couch. He fixed his ears, they were bent, and prattled in a toneless voice, "Master does not want you here. He has told Kreacher this."

Draco frowned but did not plan to back down to an elf, "Well your master was very hurt until I healed him, but I suggest you go check on him." Kreacher quickly ran off to Harry's bedroom, leaving Taurus and Draco alone in silence.

Having no clue what to say Draco checked his watch and gasped, "Wow it is three in the morning! Do you want to go to bed?"

"Nope. I hungwy," he replied and touched his stomach for emphasis.

Draco was in no mood to cook so he came up with a better idea. "How about I take you to a diner to eat?" Taurus nodded in a goofy manner. "Okay go put on some clothes and shoes."

Taurus ran out the room only to run back with a confused face. "I need help dwessin'," he said with sad eyes. The only thing Draco could do was follow the child into his room.

As Draco waited for Taurus to grab clothes he looked around the room. Even though the boy was almost three he still slept in a crib- an idea Draco did not like at all. In one corner stood a lamp, out of reach so Taur would not hurt himself, and dresser while another corner held toys and other childish things.

"Here," exclaimed Taurus, he handed Draco the items before sitting on a plastic chair. With hesitant steps Draco set the clothes on the floor and pulled off Taurus' pajamas. He then placed a red shirt, with a gold lion for decoration, some child shorts and socks on him. Draco attempted to put on his shoes, but Taurus demanded that he did so himself and tied the laces, merely knotting them so that he wouldn't trip, on his own.

The task of dressing a child would be seen as easy and tiring to some, but Draco was delighted at the fatherly duty he was doing.

Draco scooped his son into his arms and, with a quick word to Kreacher, who was watching over Harry, apparated out of the apartment and into a diner that Blaise showed him a year previous.

The two walked in and went to the front. This diner had no theme, but just a quiet and peaceful atmosphere. "We eat here?" asked Taurus as he pointed to the counter. Draco nodded before picking him up and placing him in his own stool. Taurus spun once with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes you do you little tyke," replied the waitress before Draco could. The muggle woman looked to be in her twenties and probably working to pay for school. Her brown hair was swept back in a high ponytail and she had a kind demeanor with a sweet face. "Here are your menus." Another customer came in, but Draco paid no attention as the waitress went over to the patron.

Like an adult Taurus opened the menu and gasped at all the pictures of food. Draco watched the boy intently before realizing he should ask for his order, "What do you want to eat…son?"

_Son. _The word lingered in his brain, but only now he dared to say it. The word did not feel right coming from his mouth, almost like he tainted its meaning.

Taurus did not care for he replied, "Pancakes and hash bwons!"

"Excuse me miss," called Draco patiently, the waitress popped out from the kitchen and headed over to them. "Can we have a plate of pancakes with hash browns, a cup of orange juice, and one coffee?"

"You sure can," she replied sweetly before heading back in to the kitchen; however, her tone changed to authorative when she shouted, "Mike! Make this order."

The two sat in silence as random sounds of pots and pans banging sounded from kitchen. Draco could not help but feeling as though he was on a first date. Taurus seemed okay for the silence for he was still looking at the menu the waitress forgot to pick up. "So Taurus tell me something about yourself," inquired Draco.

Taurus tilted his head to one side, "I am a boy."

Chuckling, Draco realized his question was probably advanced for the boy. "I know I meant what do you like to do for fun?"

"Play and sing," answered Taurus. He placed down his menu and gave Draco a smile for Draco finally had his attention.

"Aw," called an old lady from her table. Draco wondered why such an old woman would be out at diner so early in the morning but he did not question the matter. The old woman sat up as much as her frail body could and continued on, "I would love to hear the child sing!"

Caught in the spotlight Draco mumbled back, "Well…um I don't know if he wants…"

However Taurus jumped from his stool, stood proudly-and quite foolishly-and with great bravery he sang, "Tinkle tinkle lil star how I wonder where my car! One fishie two fishie six fishie mo'e please may I haff a cookie?" The old lady and the waitress burst out in to applause as Taurus climbed back up in his seat. Despite how silly the song was there was something angelic about his voice.

"Very good son," exclaimed Draco with pride filling his heart. He ruffled the boy's hair inciting Taurus to laugh. "Who taught you that?"

"Kweecher did when dada at work. He work late." Draco could tell by Taurus' tone change from happy to sad meant the little boy hated Harry's working hours.

"Very late?" prompted Draco wanting to find out more.

"Yep, but I asleep while he work so we play in the mornin'," responded Taurus in an optimistic, yet childish, way.

Before Draco could ask more questions the waitress walked over with a platter emitting steam. "Here ya go!" she proclaimed while setting down Taurus' food and Draco's coffee.

"A silly face," informed Taurus gleefully for his pancakes had a banana smile, strawberry slices for eyes and chocolate syrup hair.

"That's right," exclaimed the waitress with a wink to Draco. "I had it made especially for you." She poked Taurus' nose and the child grinned. The waitress then gave them a pitcher of maple syrup, some sugar, and cream.

"Tank 'ou," called Taurus bringing the attention back to him.

Draco helped cut his food while the waitress remarked, "Cute kid you got there. Very lucky." She gave Draco a final grin and headed over to the old lady.

As though any more pride could fill his heart Draco looked at his son. "I know," sighed Draco happily as Taurus overturned the syrup on his potatoes, just like Draco liked his, before digging in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kreacher we are back…" whispered Draco once he apparated in. He sat Taurus down, who was very sticky and hyper thanks to the maple syrup, and the boy went to couch to relax. Before he could check on Harry and Kreacher the doorbell sounded. "I will get it." Instead of using magic Draco went to the door himself while cursing the mysterious person for coming by so early.

"Who the heck are you," was how a tall man with brown hair greeted him. The man held flowers in one hand and dressed smartly. He also had a weird accent which Draco figured that the man was American.

"I think I should be asking you that," retorted Draco as his previous irritation grew.

"I am Jeff now is Harry home?" Jeff brushed past Draco and entered the apartment.

Draco had a few words he would like to tell Jeff, but he was interrupted by one small boy. "Jeff," cried Taurus as he hopped into Jeff's arms. The two hugged and Draco could not help but feel like a third wheel.

"Now who are you stranger and why are you here?" questioned Jeff, determined to find out more about this Draco.

"Something happened at the club…" began Draco. The Malfoy did not appreciate that he was the one being questioned.

Jeff interrupted him, "I know that."

"And," dragged out Draco to give Jeff fair warning that he was not to be interrupted again. "Harry was hurt so I brought him home and healed him up."

"That still does not tell me who you are and why in the heck you know where Harry lives," admitted Jeff. His expression now read slight curiosity mixed with impatience; this was an improvement from his earlier hostile one.

Jeff sat the flowers down on a nearby table while cradling Taurus still. With careful glances, Draco watched the man's every move to make sure that his son would stay safe.

"I am Draco Malfoy and you better rearrange you tone right now," demanded Draco. Jeff looked only slightly worried, but he kept up his own tough demeanor. "I do not know why you are here or if I should have let you in."

With a smirk Jeff replied smoothly, "I heard what happened at the club and felt it was my right to make sure my boyfriend was okay."

"B-boyfriend?" stammered Draco letting his intimidating stance fall and the mind blowing confession. He fell back against the wall and took deep breathes while the feeling of his heart dying overcame him.

"Fair-et is my other dada," informed Taurus to Jeff.

Clearly this upset Jeff for he stated angrily, "Taurus be a good boy and go to your room for a bit." He placed Taurus down and the boy to his room as told.

"You will not order my son around!" shouted Draco; he stood back up erect with rage filling his crushed heart. He may have temporarily lost Harry, but he did not plan on losing Taurus also to this man.

"You lost the right to call him your son after leaving Harry on his own!" roared Jeff back with little concern about Taurus or Harry hearing them. "He told me what a state he was in. Your father managed to terrorize him to the point that he closed his account in Gringotts and went into hiding and believing that no one could help him. It is _your_ fault that he works late at a club like a common whore!"

Draco strolled up to him so that they were a few inches apart; his hand was also wrapped around his wand which was hidden in his jeans. "You will not call him a whore," he snarled.

Jeff laughed in his face inciting Draco told hold back from strangling him. "No I would never call my Raven a whore, but you made him become one." Jeff deliberately showed Draco that he also had his wand in hand and was ready to duel at anytime.

"He is not your Raven he is…" Draco trailed off as his words hung in the air around them. He could not force himself to let Jeff know of his weakness for Harry; not now at least.

"He is what?" questioned Jeff smugly. "Exactly. No do them and me a favor by leaving here right now!"

That was the final straw. Draco whipped out his wand and blasted Jeff back against the front door. He then walked over to him with his wand pointed directly at Jeff's heart.

"What is going on…" shouted Harry as he woozily appeared from his room. Kreacher must have clothed him for he was now wearing a common muggle t-shirt. Harry's emerald swept the scene and filled with pain and horror at the sight of Jeff unconscious against the door and Draco standing over him. "Oh shit…" was the only remark he could think of as Draco looked at him with hurt feelings and an expression that demanded answers.

"No cussin'!" cried Taurus from his room, but the boy was smart enough to stay inside of his room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

An average height man sat in a room with only a bed and chair. His cloak was fastened around his neck, but he did not have his hood drawn.

Lucius Malfoy stepped into the room and the man quickly rose to bow at the aristocrat while putting his hood up that shadowed his face. "How did things go?" questioned Lucius.

The cloaked man knew why Lucius was here and did not hesitate to respond with, "He was wounded until…"

"Until what?" demanded Lucius his anger growing. He approached the man with a glare in his face that threatened severe consequences.

"Your son jumped in," cried the man while conveniently forgetting that he had let Draco slip pass.

"When will he learn!" exclaimed Lucius letting his previous anger at the man fall as it transferred over to Draco. Lucius did care about the well being of his son, but only he knew how Draco should properly act; no way should his son be prancing around Harry Potter.

"Sir I have found out more," called the man in order to earn "bonus" points with Lucius.

Lucius barely looked at him, but his curiosity was grabbed, "Well…"

"When the muggle police men came there was a man who went on about meeting Harry after work. He had flowers and…"

"Harry's new beau? What was his name?" interrupted Lucius callously.

"Maybe sir. I was getting to that, he said his name was Jeff Mansons."

"How could he hurt Draco like…?" Lucius cursed himself for the mental slip up. No matter how much he despised Harry, he knew Draco liked him a lot. That was why he must protect his son from the man.

"Like what sir?" prompted the cloaked man with curiosity leaking from his words. He took on a more dominate stature emphasizing his glee at Lucius' slip up.

"No matter," remarked Lucius with a wave of his hand; the man backed down to his submissive stance. "You will find out about the Jeff Mansons…" With that Lucius and the man disappeared from the scene to their own homes.

_**Wow that was long!  
But I promise to achieve this length from now on.**_

_**Reviews make me update faster especially since tomorrow is my birthday! : )**_

_**P.S.: I have four chapters left and then the epilogue…so if the review level reached 100 I will be so happy!**_

_**Remember I also take anonymous reviews! : )**_


	7. Moving forward

_**I love all the support that I get from my readers!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 7:

Moving Forward

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh, sh… I mean that is exactly what I am thinking," remarked Draco as he stepped away from Jeff and pocketed his wand. Silence filled the room for twenty minutes with Draco and Harry just staring at each other. "Who is this man?" he added finally as Jeff groaned and opened his eyes.

"I thought I already established that," reminded Jeff, he stumbled over to Harry and wrapped him in a hug. Draco knew where the hug was leading to and watched as Jeff kissed Harry deeply. Harry barely returned it with one eye open at Draco.

"Malfoy why are you here? I swore I told you to never come back here!" exclaimed Harry once Jeff let him go. The latter pushed Draco out of his way so he could relax on the couch.

Taking a deep breath, to control his anger, Draco stated, "I was only trying…"

"I came here and brought you back after you were hurt and then he showed up," interrupted Jeff lazily.

"You are a filthy liar!" shouted Draco. He looked away from Harry, who refused to look him in the eyes now, and at Jeff with deep hatred.

"I would never lie when it comes to my _boyfriend._" Jeff was clearly enjoying himself every time he said that word; he also knew that it upset Draco a lot. Casually Jeff placed his feet up on the table while smirking at Draco.

Draco turned from Jeff in outrage and shouted, "Harry are you going to believe this man?"

"Draco," mumbled Harry with his hands over his eyes so that he could not see the pain in Draco's face. "Just leave."

While shaking his head Draco apparated out the house- he would not stay where he was not wanted; however, this did not mean he would not be coming back.

Jeff jumped up from the couch, wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, and whispered, "baby…"

"No Jeff," mumbled Harry as he pushed Jeff away. He did a quick double take at Taurus' room and whispered, "I am not in the mood." Harry sat his tired and aching body on the couch while Jeff hovered around him. "What really happened," asked Harry.

"As I said," started Jeff while fluffing the pillow behind Harry. "I came by the club to get you and then I watched as some man attacked you so I rescued you and brought you home where Malfoy was here."

"Jeff! Stop, just stop mollycoddling me," sighed Harry as he tossed the pillow across the room. "I need some space right now."

Horrified, Jeff roared, "Don't you dare tell me that you are upset about him leaving." When Harry did not confirm nor deny his statement he added, "We don't need him Harry at all in our lives!" He sat down next to Harry and grabbed the Raven's hand; Harry pulled it back just as fast as Jeff grabbed it.

"Jeff," growled Harry in a warning tone. Harry knew something was wrong with the whole situation. This puzzle he was in now did not have the right pieces. Something in Draco's eyes was telling the truth…maybe that was why he was not able to look him in the eyes.

Tears formed in Jeff's eyes at how his boyfriend was acting, "Harry I love you very much and have your best interests in heart. You are better than that slimy sneaky prat…"

"He is none of those things…I mean…" Harry trailed off at his confession; the weight that Jeff put on the couch lifted and the weight that he had on his heart lifted slightly also.

"Oh I see you have feelings for him don't you!" shouted Jeff not caring about his tear stained cheeks.

_I need a way out,_ thought Harry in his mind, _I need…to put on a show._ Harry jumped up from the couch and grabbed a watch from the table, which he had left earlier before his show, and tossed it at Jeff. "That is it! I can't take you being so possessive of me," cried Harry, "I am calling it quits. We are through."

"Harry, babe we can work this out. I don't want to leave you…" he tried to hug Harry but the Raven pushed him off again. Desperate Jeff offered, "Fine the git can see Taurus if you want and…

_Step it up a notch._ "I want you out now!" roared Harry in the same fashion that couples did on TV when they fought.

"But Harry I am sorry…"

"OUT!" he screamed finally. Bawling like a child Jeff apparated out of his apartment…and out of his life.

"What have I done?" he asked out loud to nobody. Harry fell back on the couch and closed his eyes to hold back the fiery tears.

Jeff's hurt face nearly broke his heart, but not as much as Draco's rage at Jeff when he called him a liar. If Jeff was a liar then he did the right thing, but if Jeff was right then he just lost someone who actually loved him.

_Draco loves you deeply,_ shouted a voice from the back of his mind. Yes Draco possibly did love him, but he did not need to be hurt again.

"Master," called Kreacher tentatively. He was wringing his hands in discomfort after watching the scene from Harry's bedroom.

Harry sighed at the helper for interrupting his thoughts, "Yes Kreacher?"

Kreacher dropped his hands to his side and stated, "That man lied to you. The Malfoy boy was the one who brought you back and cleaned up all of your wounds."

"Thanks Kreacher, maybe I did make one good decision…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rain poured outside his window during the mid afternoon; while his window was drenched in the water a man, who was standing outside, was getting wetter."Is he outside the apartment again?" Harry turned away from the kitchen window and back to his house elf.

Kreacher brought him a bowl of soup and answered, "Yes he is Master."

Harry slurped a couple of spoonfuls while thoughts of the pass week floated in his crowded skull. It seems that once Jeff left dark clouds covered the area to deliver powerful rain. His idea of taking off work, while the muggle police figured out who attacked him, and spending time with Taurus outdoors was now crushed.

Taurus. Harry could not but smile to himself at the thought of his precious son. The whole fight with Jeff did not affect the boy, but he was very upset that "daddy does not wan' Fair-et around." He had no idea where the nickname came from, but he could not help but feel angry at himself for pushing Draco away.

"Maybe I should go out there and talk to him?" questioned Harry to Kreacher as he dropped his spoon back in to the bowl.

"This is your problem Master, but I will keep your soup warm just in case you get sick for being out in the rain." Kreacher grabbed Harry a cloak, added a charm to it so the water would not soak him, and handed it to him.

"Thank you Kreacher," he responded while pulling on a sleeve.

Harry also grabbed a hat on his way out the front door. He did not need to walk far and before he knew it the one his son called "Fair-et" was standing in front of him. Water dripped from every exposed part of his body reminding Harry of the many times Draco's sweaty body would…

_No, no memories- especially that kind- right now._

"Having fun?" he causally asked.

"L-loads," replied Draco sarcastically. Harry could not help but smile at how Draco was able to be himself even when shivering in this rain pathetically.

"Why are you out here Draco?" inquired Harry.

Draco looked him straight him in the eyes and answered, "S-s-seeing that you haven't b-been to work in awhile I d-decided that s-s-standing out here is the b-best idea."

"So getting rained on was your bright idea?"

"P-probably I didn't th-think this out w-well enough."

Despite himself Harry laughed; it felt amazing to laugh at something Draco said again "Don't tell me you forgot the charm to keep heat around you." This was typical Draco, he would always act first and think about things later. Just like the time when he…

_No, _warned Harry to himself again, _no sentimental memories right now. _Even he knew that once the happy memories flooded his mind so would the tears.

"Er…" was the only reply Draco had for he did forget such a simple charm. He did not feel too stupid for his idea of coming out here was not for his own comfort but to do something that would grab Harry's attention.

"Draco," started Harry, "What must I do to get you to go home and get warm?"

"G-go out on a c-coffee date w-with me t-tomorrow, m-m-my treat," blurted Draco. Harry raised and eyebrow at him and Draco blushed. Sneakily, Draco added, "Unless you b-b-boyfriend would m-mind."

"Ex," corrected Harry. He could not help but feel good about saying that one word; maybe the grin from Draco added to this good feeling.

Harry did not need to think about his answer, but he started a tone that sounded like he was making a big decision. "Okay fine but let's meet up somewhere more secretive and in a muggle area…like the Dark and Creamy?"

"Okay," hesitantly answered Draco for he did not like the sound of the coffee place. For all he knew it could be another Strip Joint.

Harry clapped him on the arm, making a splashing noise, and commented, "It's a date then." He turned away from Draco and walked back to his apartment where a bowl of soup was waiting for him.

Neither knew this but the other had a huge grin on their face as they went their separate ways.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I was worried that you wouldn't show up," greeted Draco once Harry- who had his hair changed to chestnut brown, but left his emerald eyes the same color- joined his side at the coffee shop. To his great comfort, it was not some club but an actual coffee place.

"No I am not the type of man to ditch somebody," retorted Harry making sure Draco could not only hear but _feel _the venom in his words. Draco must have for he quickly grabbed the door for Harry. "Now for security call me James this afternoon."

This stopped Draco dead in his actions. He shut the door and walked the few steps back to Harry. "James? Why must I call you James," he inquired softly so any passing pedestrians would not over hear.

"I have hid this long without recognition and you will not blow it," answered Harry.

"Me blow it?" scoffed Draco while remembering a piece of information,  
Your boyfriend…"

"Ex," corrected Harry again, but this time he did so irritable.

Draco could tell that Harry was starting to get annoyed, but he did not plan on giving up, "Your ex knew your name."

"Yes," started Harry with a sigh as though his answer was obviously hanging in the air around them, "but I told him my name was Harold and he automatically called me Harry."

"That is still risky…" scolded Draco.

He was not about to be treated like a young child caught in the act of stealing a cookie. "If this is your idea of a date then you are failing at it," remarked Harry.

"Sorry," apologized Draco. He was about to reach for Harry's hand but at the last second scratched his neck and stated, "Let's go inside." The two walked over to the door and Draco held it open for him again.

It was a nice and quaint coffee shop with happy couples sitting in chatting while their hands were warmed by their drinks. "Table for two please," called Draco to a waitress who had her back turned to them.

Once the woman turned around Draco immediately recognized who she was. "Why hello again!" cried the waitress from the diner. She looked genuinely happy to see him again.

"Oh hi," mumbled Draco back as Harry rose one of his eyebrows. "I thought you worked at the diner." It appeared that Harry was acting slightly jealous; once he gave Harry a look that expressed this idea Harry blushed and turned away.

The waitress pulled at his sleeve and walked away to show them a nice table close to a window. "This is my second job, got to pay for school now." The waitress looked around curiously at the two and asked, "Where is the little tyke you had?"

"Um…at home," he hurriedly replied at the same moment Harry paused before taking a seat. "Well we better sit down." Draco quickly took a chair and the waitress set down two menus before scurrying off to another table with her ponytail bouncing behind her.

"How does she know Taurus?" questioned Harry as he sat down in his seat.

Draco opened his menu and scanned the expensive selection of coffee- no wonder Harry selected this place. "I took him out to a diner for breakfast while Kreacher watched over you."

"I guess I can't be too mad, except at the fact that my son kept that from me." Draco cringed at the way he said my son; like Taurus only belonged to him and they could never share him…together. "Also I owe you an apology for believing Jeff over you," he whispered this part.

"I can understand why you did," commented Draco more to himself than to Harry.

Harry looked him in the eyes and was about to comment when the waitress, who showed them their table, came by with a notepad and asked, "What do you two dears like to drink?"

"How about two regular cups of espressos: one with extra cream and sugar and both with extra foam. Also several treats." Draco was very shocked at the fact that Harry knew exactly how he likes his espresso with extra cream, sugar, and foam. Once the waitress left Harry said, "Do you remember know when we were…well back in the past you never ordered for us I always did."

"No," sadly admitted Draco, "No I don't remember."

"So you remember nothing about our past?" pressed Harry. He wanted him to remember every single different detail about them being together. Harry wanted Draco to apologize for leaving him, but how could he when he could not even remember something small like who ordered for the both of them.

Draco looked outside and back at Harry. "Around two weeks ago I had dreams about us that seemed so real. But lately I can't remember anything else."

Harry had more questions, like what did he see in those dreams, but once again the waitress popped up with their drinks. The espressos gave them a perfect opportunity for something to do as an excuse for their newly developed silence.

"Har..er James I want to know…why are you incognito?" finally asked Draco once he sipped half of his drink.

"After you left your father threatened me so I decided to go into hiding," admitted Harry. Saying that out loud made him see that he could have done something else then go into hiding as a stripper.

Draco must have felt the same way for he stated, "You defeated Voldemort and could not stop my father?"

"I was pregnant at the time and all I could think about was keeping Taurus safe and you leaving so I did not have the heart to go against Lucius," rattled Harry feeling quite good at saying all this to Draco. "Then I stayed at my godfather's place with Taurus until Kreacher convinced me to get back on my feet. So in order to hide from you and your father I closed my accounts after buying some necessities, left Grimmauld place, found and apartment and lived there since." Harry took another sip of the espresso informing Draco that he was done with his confession.

"The best way to get on your feet was becoming a stripper for muggles?" asked Draco trying to keep the questions about Harry and away from himself.

"It was not a life choice," reminded Harry unsure whether he was trying to convince Draco this or his own mind. "At first it was a quick and easy job, but the money was good and I could provide for Taurus more.

"Now Draco this question has been eating me up for awhile: Why did you leave and think you could come back?" questioned Harry happy to get on the subject of Draco.

Draco scratched his neck in the same manner that Harry remembered him doing anytime he was unsure of something. "I don't really remember us ever together- well except for those dreams. My memory contains after the battle, going to school, and living on my own. Just awhile ago did I "come out" to my parents and I saw you at the club and something sparked."

"Why do I believe you?" asked Harry while shaking his head at his reply. He looked away from Draco for tears threatened to spill.

"Because," started Draco as he used one hand to grab Harry's hand and the other cupped his chin so Harry would look him in the eyes. "I would never lie to you." Harry shook off both of his grips and looked down at his drink as though words would appear in the murky brown. "Whatever past we had together Harry I want you to forget and let us start anew. Make new memories. I am not asking you to forget the good times, but forget the bad ones."

Harry took a chance to look at Draco and noticed that he was fighting back his own tears. "Draco you do not know how much pain I went through when you left…"

"I promise you that I will never put you through that pain again," interrupted Draco so Harry would not dwell on the pain. "I love you," he whispered. Those three words felt so…right to say as though those three simple words were latched on his tongue and were waiting to be said.

Harry was ready to repeat those words in an instant, but instead he asked, "How will I know that you really do?"

"Do I have to announce it to this entire room?" retorted Draco. Before Harry could stop him Draco stood up, cleared his throat, and announced to the entire room, "Attention everyone! I would like to say that I love this man sitting right here!"

An old lady smiled at him as other patrons shouted out praise like: "Kiss the lad!" or "Get that or I will!"

"Okay," whispered Harry who was now blushing deeply. He leaned over the table to grab Draco's shirt and pulled him down. "Okay, Draco I will give you another chance." Something deep down in Harry's heart was telling him that he was making the best decision.

"Good," remarked Draco who was also blushing with pride for his outburst, but smiling all the same. "Wait one last question. How long did you date Jeff and then why did you break up with him."

Harry did not like the new subject, for Jeff was way behind him, but answered, "We have been together for a good three months, but over the last month I stopped having feelings for him." He sipped the rest of his drink and added, "It was about time we split."

"Well good," mumbled Draco trying to keep back another grin. With small hesitation he grabbed Harry's hand; this time the Raven did not pull away but gave him a small squeeze.

"Here are your complimentary refills and the cookies you ordered sir… for you two lovers," informed the waitress as she made another appearance with two new cups and a small plate of cookies. Draco was actually glad that there was refills seeing how expensive their drinks and snacks would add up to be.

"You know I wished my boyfriend was that romantic!" exclaimed the waitress, she playfully sighed. "Also if you ever go straight I am your gal," she joked with a laugh.

"Sorry, but he is taken," informed Harry with a loving look at Draco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay so you are telling me you get paid how much?" questioned Draco as they walked up to Harry's apartment building. They opted out apparition to spend more time talking.

Harry smiled at the same time he grabbed Draco's hand in his own. "On a good night around 50 pounds in tips and then 400 pounds a night. On a great night tips could double or triple if the men are drunk," he informed with a wink at Draco who looked very shocked.

"Maybe I should have been a stripper then go off into business!" laughed Draco. Harry smiled comfortably at the way Draco laughed; he could never forget to numerous times they shared a laugh before things heated up.

Harry reached for his key and unlocked the door, "Ha, I bet you would make a great…" he trailed off at the sight of his house elf on the ground and unconscious. "Kreacher?"

"What the hell happened?" exclaimed Draco while Harry picked the elf up and laid him down on the couch.

Kreacher opened one blood shot eye and with a wobbly voice he cried, "Master!" Harry placed a pillow behind his head while Draco hovered over them. "Master he took Taurus…"

_**Duh Duh DUUUHH!**_

_**Reviews are amazing.**_

_**A/N: The rating on this story may change to M… tell me if you are okay with that!**_


	8. Reunion

_**A/N: Wow all the story alerts, favorite story alerts, and reviews have made me smile!**_

_**I love you guys and hope you love this long chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 8:

Reunion

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What do we do," whispered Draco helplessly as he watched Harry dart in to Taurus' room to look for clues.

After coming back empty handed Harry collapsed in to his seat and covered his face to hide his tears. Taurus was the most important thing in his life. Part of him wanted to blame Draco, for if he did not allow him back in to their lives Taurus would still be here, but after taking a glance at Draco's tear stained face he knew he could not blame him.

Kreacher shakily stood up and left the room to retrieve tissues at the same time Harry replied, "Well we must not panic, but I have no idea who would do such a thing…"

The doorbell sounded and interrupted Harry's thoughts. With a glare Draco muttered, "Who in the hell would think to come at such a time?"

Draco turned the knob only to be pushed back hard against the wall by two bodies. He barely noticed that one was a woman with brown hair. Peeking from behind the door he quickly recognized the new visitors.

"Harry!" shouted Hermione Granger, or now she was a Weasley. Hermione wrapped him in a tight hug while Ron, he was the second body that mainly crushed Draco between the wall and door, waited his turn to hug him also. Hermione stepped back so her husband could grab Harry in to a manlier hug. "We have been trying to find you for ages! And to my delight is see you in the coffee shop with Draco Malfoy. I wanted to say something, but we decided to wait until you made it home." Ron scowled at Draco's name and Harry blushed.

"Man do not disappear like that again," scolded Ron forgetting his previous anger at the mention of Draco- Ron was not to accepting that Harry started to date him, and figured he was the reason why Harry disappeared.

The couple stepped back and quickly registered that Harry had been crying. "Harry I know us finding you is a teary time, but you do not need to cry," stated Ron with an attempt at a smile.

"This may be a happy reunion for you two," started Draco as he slammed the door. Hermione looked at his face and Draco quickly wiped away any stray tears. "Our son is missing and we need to find him."

"Missing," cried Hermione at the same time Ron shouted out, "Son?" The couple looked at their friend who was sitting back down with his face covered once again.

Draco pushed past Ron and took a seat on the couch to be closer to Harry; not caring that Hermione and Ron could see he grabbed Harry's hand and the Raven's head snapped up.

"Yes our son, Taurus," stated Harry. Hermione took a seat next to Draco while Ron chose to stand close to her. "When I "disappeared" I was pregnant at the time and Draco is the father."

"I was wondering where his green eyes came from," mused Hermione to nobody but herself. All the males in the room turned to her with their own creative expression of curiosity. Hermione blush and explained, "I was at the diner that Draco took Taurus to."

"But I did not see you there," argued Draco remembering an old lady along with the waitress

Hermione smirked at his argument. "Well of course not! I was in a disguise…"

"The old lady?"

"No, but the character I think you are looking for is the waitress," replied Hermione with a wink. "Now enough of this, we have a problem to solve." Hermione looked over to see Kreacher stumble out of Harry's room with a box of tissues; she frowned at Harry as Kreacher sat the box down for Hermione still nursed a spot for House Elf rights. "Have you questioned Kreacher?"

"He did not seem up to it," answered Draco covering up for the both of them, neither he nor Harry thought about asking the house elf what happened.

"Kreacher," called Harry before his elf could leave the room to make tea, "What happened while I was gone?"

"After you left Kreacher made little master a snack, then he played with his paints, and right when Kreacher was about to clean him up the door bell ring and Kreacher goes to…" the elf trailed off and began to tremble with his eyes wide open.

Harry took a deep breath, "Kreacher I told you to never answer the door when I am not home." Kreacher opened his mouth, possibly to apologize for his careless mistake, but Harry shushed him with a wave of his free hand. "Now what happened when you opened the door?"

"A strange man comes in, grabs little master, and then Kreacher tries to stop him but then comes D-darkness," answered Kreacher.

"Darkness?" repeated a nonplussed Harry and Ron.

Draco scratched his hair and stated, "Maybe he was knocked out after the man grabbed Taurus?"

"Draco must be right," admitted Hermione hating the fact the phrase she just spoke. "I think for now all we can do is have Harry stay here just in case the person comes back. Draco…" Hermione looked over to him to see if she had his attention. "You stay here with Harry while Ron and I head over to the ministry and put out a notice..."

"I am okay with the first part, but I think we need to watch out for Lucius Malfoy and then, if necessary, head over to the ministry, informed Harry. He did not want any Ministry involvement; their involvement meant others finding out about him."

Hermione nodded and then darted quickly to the restroom leaving the guys curious about her quick departure.

With his eyes still trained to the bathroom door, Ron said, "Agreed. We will be back later on." Once Hermione reappeared, with a blush on her face, the two left.

"Don't worry Harry," whispered Draco, he pulled Harry in to his lap and kissed his cheek. "Taurus will be back soon."

"I can only hope he will," said Harry while burrowing his head in to Draco's neck.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After two days of no word from Taurus, Hermione sought it fit that Harry stay with Draco at his place just in case the person came back to his apartment.

During those two days Ron and Hermione kept watch over Lucius Malfoy, but their spying led to results of nothing. They changed their tactic and questioned neighbors of Harry, but after no clues they were back to where they started. Finally, Hermione convinced Harry to inform the muggle police and the ministry tomorrow morning.

Draco did not understand why Harry did not want anyone knowing Taurus was gone; perhaps he was not ready to go back in to the public eyes. Either way, Draco comforted him, while soothing himself, during the difficult time.

"Harry if you keep pacing like that you might leave scorch marks on my floor," commented Draco as he watched Harry pace around the living room table once more. With a sigh he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and directed him towards the couch.

"Icy please get him something to drink…something strong." Icy nodded and headed towards the drink cabinet where she began to mix a strong concotion. She handed it to Harry who swallowed half of it down in one gulp.

"Thanks," called Harry with a small burp. Draco gave his house elf a look the questioned just how strong she made the drink.

Once Harry finished the rest of his drink, Draco sat down and stated, "Now you need to calm down. We all are scared for Taurus, but I know he will be back."

"But on that TV show…" he trailed off at the memory of a TV show he was watching with Draco late one night. The episode was about a child who was kidnapped and the officer stated that if she was not found in 24 hrs that usually spelled death.

"That is a muggle show and the whole fact that children do not survive the first 24 hours is for muggle children whereas we magic folk can find and help children even if they had been gone for a week."

"Still I did not want to go public with this matter," admitted Harry giving Draco the answer he was looking for earlier. "Soon everyone will find out about Harry Potter and his son Taurus who was missing for years…"

"When they do find out the will also recognize Draco Malfoy standing by him," finished Draco with a small smile.

Harry grabbed his hand and caressed his knuckles affectionately. "You know Draco after trying to keep you away I realize now how much I need you with me."

"I am glad you finally realized that…" stated Draco, he leaned in towards Harry and grabbed his lips hungrily with his own. Their kiss deepened causing Harry to moan out in a urge for Draco to go further than what they were doing.

A low crackling from the fireplace interrupted them; they looked over to see a fire magically start on its own. A low red flame crept over the logs and soon the color orange and yellow joined the original tint as the fire grew larger. Once those three colors filled the entire fireplace a blue light appeared over it like a screen. There was a small fuzzy object inside the blue light that slowly grew until Harry and Draco could make out the small form of Taurus playing with a block.

"Taurus!" cried Harry as he stumbled forward to the fire. Draco joined him with a hand protectively on his back just in case Harry lunged forward to the fire.

A cloaked person walked towards Taurus and petted his head inciting the two men to hiss angrily. The person turned towards them and pulled off his hood.

"Jeff," growled Draco as the man flashed him a smirk.

"Ah I see you went back to the ferret. Well Taurus and I have been having some fun, but if you want him back then I suggest you come by for a visit."

"Why are you doing this Jeff?" cried out Harry as Taurus flashed him a smile.

"Time is ticking Harry," simply answered Jeff.

Harry leaned in even more like a bird preparing to take flight. Draco yanked him back and exclaimed, "Are you crazy?"

"Trust me," answered Harry. Draco nodded to show that he did and the two jumped in to the fire with their hands clasped together.

"Dada!" cried Taurus as dropped his toy and ran towards Harry who already had his arms outstretched. "An' Fair-et!" Draco barely nodded at his son and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead with his eyes trained to look for Jeff. He was nowhere in sight and must have moved quickly after they jumped in.

"If he is not here that we can go back and…"

"Stupefy!" shouted a voice angrily from out of nowhere.

"Protego," retorted Draco blocking all three of them. The curse shot back towards a purple marble vase and smashed on contact. "Come on out Jeff this whole game is up!" shouted Draco as he glanced around.

Jeff's body slowly showed up letting them know that he once was under a disillusionment charm. "No I will not go away quietly," he whispered taking several small steps towards them. Draco jumped in front of Harry and Taurus like a human shield. "I love you Harry, you and Taurus both," he cried. They noted the bags under Jeff's blood shot eyes.

"This is a crime in both the wizard and magical world…" started Draco reciting the wizard law about kidnapping to Jeff.

"Please come back to me! I was there for you and I know you still want me." Jeff already sounded desperate with his arms outstretched as though Harry would push Draco and run in to his arms.

"No Jeff," stated Harry with a shake of his head. He placed Taurus behind him, joined Draco's "shield", and pulled out his own wand. "I could never love a man who tried to hurt me in such a way."

Jeff started to cry like a blubbering child who skinned their knee. "Then why are you back with him?" he asked through his watery eyes.

An eerie silence crept up in the room as Jeff and Draco waited for his reply. Harry sighed, "I never said he tried to purposely hurt me. Now either you come with us quietly…"

Unattractively, Jeff wiped his eyes on his sleeve and asked, "Or what?" He lifted his wand while Draco prepared himself to duel with Jeff; he was not going to let him hurt Harry or Taurus.

Harry did not seem too fazed for he shouted, "Or this…Levicorpus!" Jeff screamed as his feet swept up from under him pulled him upside down in the air.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" called Draco, he pointed his wand to a chair. The chair levitated in the air and, with a sharp snap of Draco's wrist, collided with Jeff's head to knock him out cold.

"A bit severe there Draco," remarked Harry as he scooped up Taurus in his arms. "Liberacorpus," he added as a last minute thought. Jeff collapsed to the ground with a feeble groan.

Draco could not hold back his smile when he retorted, "He deserved it. Now let's go back to your apartment and contact Hermione and Ron."

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

"He is a cute kid," murmured Ron as Taurus slept soundly in his lap. He beamed down at the child and turned to Draco with a smirk, "I can't believe that you could help produce such a handsome child."

Draco looked at Taurus with pride and fear for right when the aurors came to arrest Jeff he was gone without a trace. Right after they left Jeff must have woken up and escaped. While the aurors promised to capture him, Draco knew that he could try to hurt them again.

"I will take that as a compliment," retorted Draco with a friendly smile. After all, he did owe the Weasleys some kindness for helping him out. Ron passed Taurus over to his "Fair-et" and plopped his feet down on Harry's table.

The three guys were relaxing in Harry's living room while Hermione snacked on random food inside of Harry's kitchen. At first Harry did not understand why she kept snacking over the past few days, but then the memory of him doing the same thing was the answer to Hermione's actions.

"So Hermione when is your baby?" he questioned lightly with a smile to his friend who entered the room with a bag of bread.

"What?" yelped Ron before fainting to the ground.

The crash woke up Taurus who giggled at Ron, "He is sleeping." Taurus clapped his hand and waited for Ron to come around.

"Thanks Harry, that is not how I wanted to tell him," stated Hermione with mock anger. "How did you know?" She took a seat on Harry's table and lovingly kicked Ron in his side.

Harry tilted his head towards the bag of bread and informed, "You have been nibbling on anything edible inside of my kitchen for the past few days. Including my last bag of bread." With a smile he added, "Trust me, the same thing happened to me."

"Well congratulations," started Draco. He looked down at Ron who was still knocked out, "but will he be alright?"

Hermione nodded and pointed down at Ron who finally started to open his eyes. Once he recognized Hermione's face he jumped up and exclaimed, "Hermione is it true?"

"Yes," she replied. Ron snatched the bag of bread out of her hands, threw it in his empty spot, and gave his wife a huge kiss. Taurus lunged for the bread while Draco playfully wolf whistled at the two.

Ron blushed and sat back down with Hermione in his lap. "Well we have more news to tell mum when she comes by here…"

"Molly is coming here?" interrupted Harry as he tried to wrestle the bag of bread away from Taurus. The boy refused to give it to his daddy, grabbed several pieces, and handed it to Hermione before running away to his room.

Harry was glad that Ron at least had the audacity to at least look slightly sad even though the baby news kept a smile on his face. "Er…well I could not think of a lie to tell her who we have been helping the past few days…"

"Ron…" started Harry only to be interrupted by the door. Before any of the adults could answer it, Taurus ran out of his room and turned to knob.

"Harry!" cried a friendly face as she scooped up Taurus.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," greeted Harry.

Harry stood up so that he could hug the woman he once knew as a mother. "We have been worried sick over where you have been!" exclaimed Molly. She smiled at Taurus who was dropping bread pieces on the ground. "Is this your little boy?" The little boy flashed her a full smile that he used whenever he wanted a sweet.

"Yes that is Taurus," replied Harry. Kreacher darted in from the kitchen to pick up the bread pieces.

"He is so precious! Could have been cuter if he had red hair…"

Draco gave her a look when he noticed that they had more redheaded visitors.

"No mum I think he is perfect with blonde hair," remarked Ginny Weasley as she stepped in through the open door. She left it open instead of shutting it letting the room know that more people would be coming soon.

"I know, I was only teasing you two." Molly gave Draco a playful wink as she handed Taurus to him. "Now we have so many people coming over and I better get started cooking." Without further ado Molly headed towards the kitchen with Kreacher at her heels.

While Hermione went to help Molly, Ginny walked over to hug Harry.

"Hey Ginny, how is the Holyhead Harpies?" he asked kindly. Harry still felt awkward around Ginny after all these years, for he made her cry several months after the Final Battle when he told her he fancied men.

"Basically my life," hinted Ginny at the conversation they once shared. She admitted to Harry that she was glad they never got back together for Harry told her he wanted a family while Ginny did not want one. Ginny released Harry, put on her best angry face, and stated, "How are you Malfoy?"

"Great Wesealette," replied Draco, using the nickname out of nowhere for it suddenly popped in to his head. He could not hold back his grin and before he knew it, he and Ginny were laughing. Draco did not know why he was laughing, but figured their playfully angry exchange must have been a fun game back when he was with Harry.

The two hugged like old friends and started up a small chat while more and more Weasleys came in with their families.

The happy evening went from good to great as the Weasleys, Harry, Taurus, and Draco celebrated Taurus' safe return. Draco spent most of the evening watching Harry converse with his "family" while Taurus played with the kids. Never before did he remember spending an evening like this with his family.

Several times certain Weasleys tried to get him to remember memories- Harry told them about Draco losing his memories and should not be blamed for leaving- but none of their tricks worked; instead the spent the time sharing memories and sipping loads of alcohol. All except for Hermione who drank juice along with the children.

Molly questioned this fact and nearly fainted when Hermione told her why; after her confession they also shared pregnancy tips along with memories.

"That is the last of them," stated Harry at Draco who was lounging on the couch who was very tipsy and tired with Taurus was asleep next to him. "We are going to have a lot of leftovers during the next few days," he added, before waving Molly and Ginny away, and closed the door quietly.

Draco laughed and stood up slowly. "Well I better be going." He walked over to Harry and without thinking over his actions twice, pulled him in to a close embrace. The two kissed happily releasing a small spark in Draco's brain.

The blonde waited for a memory to pop up, but the only thoughts he had was not to let Harry know how "hot and bothered" he was at the moment.

"You can stay if you want…" whispered Harry with his arms wrapped tightly around Draco's neck.

A part of him wanted to say yes but instead he replied, "Trust me Harry when I say that I do want to stay, but I might also want to go farther than that kiss. For now I think it would be better if I left for my own bed."

"You are one crazy Ferret," remarked Harry as their arms fell to their sides.

Draco reached for the door and opened it slowly to not disturb Taurus. He was halfway out when he remarked, "That is why you love me, Raven."

"I guess," laughed Harry playfully giving him another final kiss for the night. Harry stood in the doorway as Draco walked out several feet in the cool night before disappearing. He then shut the door and leaned against it like a young school girl with a huge crush; it had been awhile since he felt so happy.

_**As a fair warning the rating will change to M after the next chapter due to the content.**_

_**I would love to reach 50 reviews before the story ends! That means 15 more reviews please! **_

_**: D**_


	9. Making Magic and More

_**The Rating has been changed due to the content of this chapter, you have been warned!**_

_**A/N: So I am having a very hard time deciding whether is should split the next chapter or leave it as is. If it appears short I apologize ahead of time and hope that you know why.**_

_**If I don't split it, then I assume you readers will still be happy.**_

_**Prepare for the Epilogue in one or two chapter time!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 9:

Making Magic and More

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey there," greeted Draco as he entered the apartment. Like usual, Taurus would run up in to his arms and blabber about what happened during his day or what Draco had missed since the last time he visited. "Your door was unlocked by the way," he added over Taurus' tale about his new socks with animals on them.

Harry strolled out of the kitchen for he had just finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes. He leaned over Taurus and planted a quick kiss on Draco's lips.

"I figured," informed Harry as they made their way back in to the kitchen. Draco sat down with Taurus in his lap- the boy continued to speak even though Draco was only half listening. "Taurus is practicing on how to unlock the new lock daddy put on the door."

Draco peered down at Taurus who was nodding with a pleasant grin on his face. "Well good job son, but maybe you should play with your toys instead, okay?" Taurus pouted slightly but nodded in agreement.

"So what do you want to do today," inquired Harry. He poured a still warm cup of coffee for Draco who drank it graciously.

Usually Draco came by to take Harry and Taurus out for some special occasion or simply to sit around and chat with his reinstated boyfriend and son. Technically Draco and Harry were still bonded, but both used the term "boyfriend" until Draco could actually remember the ceremony.

"Well I found this nice restaurant that has four different shows for each mealtime and a late night special, but this time we shall go during lunch and then," Draco gently clapped his hands around Taurus ears and whispered the next part, "you and I will go out and have some fun afterwards." He added a wink to emphasis what kind of fun he had in mind.

Harry playfully slapped him on the arm, "Okay I guess we could go out together, but first I will have to see if Ron and Hermione would like to babysit… Ron could use some practice."

Hermione was only five months along and calm about the expecting child, but Ron was more frantic and desperate for practice.

"If you want to release our little hell-raiser than sure." He grinned and dropped his hands so Taurus could hear the rest of their conversation and plans. "So we are going to see a magician and then you get to stay with Hermione and Ron!"

"Hermy and Ron? Yea!" cried Taurus before giving his Fair-et a quick hug and walking out of the kitchen.

"A magician," scoffed Harry as he finally sat down in a chair by Draco. "In case you forgot, we are "magicians" and perform magic all the time in front of Taur."

"But it would be fun to see a muggle one," he reasoned. He took another gulp of his coffee, sweetened exactly the way he liked it, and added, "Now go get ready and I will help Taurus get dressed."

Like a soldier Harry saluted him before standing up and marching out of the room.

Even though Harry seemed so skeptical, Draco knew that they would have a great time. The only thing Harry did not know was his ulterior motive for the plans; according to the article on the place, the magician liked to retrieve past forgotten memories of his guests. This not only intrigued Draco, but the magician could possibly help him.

"If you are done just sitting there, I would like to inform you that Taurus has gotten in to the soap again and now there are bubbles all over the bathroom floor. Now will you help him get ready," called Harry from the kitchen doorway; he was trying to keep a smile from blossoming on his face.

Looking guilty, Draco made his way towards the bathroom to see the mess Taurus had made and clean it up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Here are your menus," stated the waiter with a sophisticated expression. He then left leaving them quite amused.

Draco could not help but feel underdressed compared to most of the patrons; Harry had even mocked him for wearing a plain t-shirt while he wore a button up shirt. Everybody looked excited at their future entertainment.

Though Harry refused to admit it, he actually liked the atmosphere of the restaurant and even Taurus was enjoying the dim lights and glittering table cloth. They were seated close to the front after Draco discreetly handed their waiter several pounds.

They ordered- Harry and Draco had a brief fight for the latter said Taurus could skip out on his vegetables for one day while Harry decided against this- chicken strips and steamed vegetables for Taurus (Draco actually sniffed like a child when Harry told the waiter this), a Ceasar salad for Harry and Draco opted out for a dessert item.

"Take notes about this Taurus, for you should never eat dessert before the meal," commented Harry as the waiter stalked away once more to the another table.

"I no haff paper dada," responded Taurus.

Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry and patted Taurus on the head. "Ignore your daddy for the show is about to start."

He pointed towards the stage where a man dressed in a black suit, red tie, and top hat had entered stage left. The crowd clapped as the magician pulled his hat off and several sparks popped out in to a blue haze. Once the smoke cleared he was joined by a pretty lady dressed in a shiny blue dress with matching feather mask.

"Reminds me of your mask," whispered Draco while the waiter quietly brought them their meal.

The waiter could not help but look at Harry funnily before walking off. Harry blushed and responded, "Well mine is nicer than hers." He then turned his attention back to the stage where the magician was doing a traditional "sawing the lady in half".

The show continued on with some impressive muggle magic tricks including one where the magician exploded his helper in to a shower of sweets and confetti. Taurus enthusiastically clapped along with everybody, bringing a smile to his parents face at his joy and their own amusement.

"Now I will call out a guest to join me on stage," stated the magician as the lady walked back on to stage at though she never left. The magician scanned the audience and rested his eyes on Draco. "The blond man with the grey shirt, will you join me?"

Harry prodded Draco to go with a smile and watched as Draco walked up the steps to the stage. A chair was produced for him and he quickly sat down amongst applause for him joining the act.

"Now for a special treat, I will have my guest act out one of his past memories!" He pulled out a gold watch and waved it stupidly in front of Draco's eyes.

_I must have misread the article_, he mused to himself for nowhere did he read about having to _act _out any memories.

Draco did not have a chance to figure his way out of this situation for the magician had successfully brought him to a stupor.

"Now I will bring forth a forgotten memory for all of us to see," he called out, sounding very distant from Draco for all he could concentrate on was the swinging watch. The watch stopped its movements once the man pocketed it.

The magician lowered his palm against the hypnotized Draco only to receive a violent shock. He fell against the ground while the crowd gasped in horror.

Draco quickly snapped out of his trance and helped the man up along with his assistant. "Must be a static shock," he murmured out loud and headed back to his seat once the magician was standing,

"Nice job," remarked Harry with a clap to his shoulder. Taurus was still clapping at the "funny" man's fall; he then grabbed a piece of candy from the previous act. "Any other plans to kill the magician?"

Draco spooned up another bite of his chocolate cheesecake before answering Harry's sarcastic question. "Ha ha and no. The show is almost over and then..." he winked at Harry and turned towards Taurus who was nibbling on his vegetables Harry ordered, "we can leave so Taurus can have more fun!"

"Yeah," exclaimed Taurus, he purposely tilted his plate so the carrots and peas hit the ground. "Oops!"

Harry bit down a smile as he scolded, "that was no accident Taurus."

"Frankly I would have done the same thing," mused Draco with a grin towards Taurus who pretended to look guilty at his actions. "Now let's see what else the magician can do."

Basically the magician was disoriented for the rest of the show and messed up on his last tricks by letting his doves go to early and the confetti shot out of his hat while the hat was still on his head. Even though the ending was a disaster, Harry, Taurus, and Draco were amongst the few who applauded his attempts.

"Time to go," stated Draco as he picked Taurus up and grabbed Harry's hand. They left discreetly to a shaded area and apparated to the front door of Hermione and Ron's place.

They lived in a small blue home, almost like Shell Cottage, with a pretty garden in front; they even had a small litter of gnomes who roamed around like they owned the place.

"How was it?" inquired Hermione as she opened the door after Draco's knocks. Her stomach barely had a bump to it, but it was only because she it was her first pregnancy. Though she was barely showing, Hermione displayed another one of the signs by holding a box of double chocolate cookies in her left hand.

"Draco short circuited the magician close to the end," replied Harry with a smile. Hermione looked at Draco, but he shook his head for he had no comment. "It was still fun though with great food. You two should check it out before the baby comes.

Harry then looked at Taurus and stated, "Now be good and don't break anything." Harry glanced back at Hermione and added, "I sent over some stuff and thank you very much for this."

Draco placed Taurus down and the boy immediately gravitated towards Hermione and the cookies. She placed a hand on his blond head and said, "I received his stuff, and no problem! I will just remember this if we need a babysitter." The three adults laughed while Harry smiled for he would never mind to look after his friends kids.

"Now we are going to have some fun tonight Taur," stated Hermione as she handed Taurus the bag of cookies, "by making brownies, messing with Ron when he gets home, and I know where he keeps his sweet collection." Taurus grinned happily and ran in to the house without further ado or goodbye to his parents.

"If he is still hyper in the morning I might make you keep him another night," warned Harry with a smirk.

"Sure, and have fun you two… but not too much fun," she winked at the guys and promptly closed the door to see where Taurus went off to.

Draco held out his arm for Harry to grab and the two apparated off for their own destination.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Another restaurant," questioned Harry as they apparated outside some building. It looked pretty rundown for a restaurant; the sign name had only four working blinking lights that now spelled out DA- - - - - M- -N.

Draco shook his head and led him though the doors. Harry gasped at how lively the bar actually was. While a female peep show went on in the far distance, other guys littered around the bar area to order drinks for others or their dates.

Instead of him leading Harry towards the bar counter, they made their way up several steps on to the second deck. A dance floor had several couples, same sex or different, and groups dancing around to funky tones blasted out through a stereo system.

"Thank gosh this isn't another gay bar," stated Harry for he actually needed a longer break from his usual type of scenery.

"I figured you needed a break so I ordered us a private booth." Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him over to an area with several open and closed doors. Naughty noises were muffled behind the closed ones as a courtesy to the other guests.

A red velvet couch stood in their room along with a low table and several bottles of muggle alcohol. Draco pushed Harry on to the couch and quickly poured them a concoction that sampled almost all of the bottles contents.

Harry grabbed the drink suspiciously, but took a sip no matter. A huge grin crept up on his face at how delicious the drink was. "Where did you learn to mix like that?"

Draco watched as Harry downed the rest of his cup and poured himself another cupful from one bottle only. "Blaise taught me a long time ago," he sipped his own a remembered the first time he had this concoction. "Now I had some jell-o shots ordered and once we have those we can go out and dance." Draco added a sexy sway that had Harry laughing.

Both guys downed another glass and glowed at the warming effect.

"Being in this booth brings back memories," murmured Harry with a small seductive smile.

"What memories?" His usual irritation about not being able to remember most of his past did not creep up on him; instead he was more curious.

Draco never got his answer for a server brought in an entire tray of small cups filled with different colors of jell-o and alcohol. As a tip, Draco offered the sever three shots and some money- which he gladly took.

The couple downed the shots and even served each other. Already Draco could tell that Harry was getting tipsy, and did not see it as a great idea to go dancing in fear he might hurt himself.

Harry did not care for he grabbed Draco's hand and led him out the room and to the dance floor with the other couples. Several people gladly moved out their way so they could have room to sway and move to the music the pumped out.

"So what did we used to do in booths?" questioned Draco.

Harry danced closer to him and added a small grind to his movements. "Well usually it would start with several drinks and then…" he whispered the next part in to Draco's ears and pulled away to see his shocked expression.

"We never got thrown out?"

"Not once," replied Harry with a grin, "Now let's go back to our booth for some more drinks and fun." Eagerly they went back to their area and shut the door for just in case privacy.

Draco concocted more drinks and Harry downed his in one gulp. When he reached for more Draco stopped him for he could now tell that Harry was on the verge of being drunk.

"Aw, the naughty Raven wants a sip of my drink," teased Draco as Harry changed his target and made a grab for his glass. Harry playfully rolled his eyes before seizing his drink and downing the entire glass. He then tossed it to the ground like it was nothing while scooting closer to Draco.

"The Raven can get even naughtier," stated Harry, he winked at Draco before pressing his lips against Draco's. A reluctant moan escaped Draco's mouth as Harry leaned away only to lean back and kiss with more force.

Already Draco was getting hard as their kiss grew deeper to the point he had his tongue sweeping Harry's open mouth. Thanks to his roaming hands, he knew Harry was having the same problem he was.

"Keep this up and I may have to take you back to your apartment," whispered Draco with ragged breath after Harry leaned away for the last time. He grabbed another bottle, and fresh glasses, for them and handed Harry his new drink.

Harry unsteadily raised his glass in a mock toast before replying, "I might take you up on that offer."

Draco downed his drink quickly, shook his head, and gasped at how strong it was. "Well," he panted while holding on to the table for support. "Why are we still here?"

"You tell me," replied Harry. He lunged for Draco's hand and the two apparated right on to Harry's bed. Draco had no idea if Harry planned their landing, but somehow he managed to land on top of Harry- he did not mind this though.

"Won't Taurus hear," questioned Draco as Harry unbuttoned his shirt with haste.

"Nope, for he is staying the night with Hermione and Ron, remember?" replied Harry hinting that he did not want to talk anymore for her had other plans. Once he was done with Draco's shirt, the Raven took off his own shirt and pulled Draco down to resume their kissing from earlier.

Draco released himself from Harry with a gasp; so many emotions, thoughts, and actions were pounding through his brain and heart all at once. So long he had craved Harry's body to the point it was all he could think about; now he finally had him and did not know what to do.

Harry must have known for he skillfully unlatched Draco's belt, while unzipping his own pants, and tossed the offending material to the ground along with Draco's shirt.

"You want this bad," whispered Draco seductively in to the Raven's ears. Unabashed, Harry nodded as he traced an imaginary line from Draco's lips down to his noticeable bulge. Harry gave it a quick squeeze inciting Draco to groan for more.

"So do you," he retorted; now Harry was stroking Draco with loving caresses. After giving Harry a quick grin, he slanted forward with plans to snog Harry until his lips turned blue.

It did not take long for the rest of their clothes to come off completely; however, they took their sweet time dipping in to each other's hips and repeating the same actions that Draco dreamt about not too long ago.

Over an hour had passed when Draco finally removed his flaccid member and fell on top of Harry's sweaty body.

"We must do that again," he panted. Once he caught his breath Draco licked up any stray fluids on Harry's gleaming chest.

Harry raked his finger through the blonde mane and stated, "Give me fifteen minutes…"

And he was true to his word.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Draco," called Harry awakening Draco from a heavy sleep; Draco opened his eyes to see Harry staring up at him as his black hair tickled his chest.

"Hmm," he replied with an upward stretch of his arms. He dropped one arm to his side while the other wrapped around Harry in a lazy hug. A dull headache was creeping up on him, but for now he could still focus on what Harry had to say.

Still caught up in the mood from last night, Harry whispered, "If I asked you to move in with me and Taurus would you?"

"Yes," he gasped. Draco leaned down and kissed him gently to emphasis how happy he was at the offer.

Harry nor Draco did notice how intense their kiss came until the doorbell sounded causing them to jump. With a laugh, Harry climbed out of bed and quickly dressed.

"That must be Hermione and Ron with Taurus," stated Harry before leaving the room.

Draco laid back down against the bed and cupped his chin in thought. He reminded himself of Harry's old fear and that he shared the same thing. Never did he want to hurt Harry, nor did he plan on doing so, but his father and Jeff were still out and waiting to break them apart; for all he knew they could be planning another attack, and Draco did not want to bring Harry anymore pain.

Slowly, thanks to his now raging hangover, Draco rolled out of bed to retrieve his pants and shorts. Not wanting to put on the same boxers, Draco rummaged through Harry's drawer only to find it cleared of boxers- Harry probably had not washed his clothes yet- and left with a choice of multi-colored thongs.

With a grumpy sigh he selected a green pair, threw it on with the rest of his clothes, and headed towards the bathroom in hopes of finding a hangover potion and to wash his face.

"Well Taurus did not burn down the house, but he did give Ron a haircut… Hermione took pictures," informed Harry as he entered the bathroom. With one look at Draco he added, "Thanks to being a stripper, I am used to downing liquor and waking up with hangovers, but for you there are hangover potions in the top shelf of the medicine cabinet."

"Thanks," graciously said Draco as he opened the cabinet for the desired vial. Once he downed it, Harry wrapped him in a hug from behind and rested his head in the crook of Draco's back. The potion took effect and soon Draco felt back to normal.

Thoughts of Harry's previous question crept up on him so Draco asked, "Do you really want me to move in with you?"

"Yes," murmured Harry, "I have been wanting to ask you for awhile, but after last night I figured it was time to finally ask."

Draco turned around and wrapped his arms around Harry. "Well with me here there can be more of those nights, and less pain of having to go to bed alone." He kissed Harry on the nose for emphasis and the two parted towards the living room where Taurus was sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"I heard you had fun," stated Draco as he picked at the bottom of his pants. Harry gave him a disgusted look but did not comment.

"Hermy gabe me big boy cutters and I cut Ron's hair! It gwew back fast and then we…" Taurus rambled on about all the sweets he consumed while causing terror for Ron on Hermione's command.

Harry sat down and stated, "I figured Hermione was the cause of your mischief and… will you stop picking at you bum!" Draco paused and moved his hand from his backside at Harry's look.

"It is not my fault that you only had thongs," retorted Draco. He stuck out his tongue and walked past Kreacher who had walked in to see the commotion. "How about a big breakfast?"

"Fine," called Harry behind his back, "But stay out of my costume drawer and wash your hands!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Three Months Later_

"I think whatever Taurus had, you have now," stated Draco as he swept back Harry's sweaty hair from his forehead while the latter vomited profusely in to the toilet. Harry paused to groan pathetically before resuming his heaves.

A little over two weeks ago Taurus came down with the flu and now Draco believed Harry had the same thing after catching him puking in the early morning for the past few days. "I can ask Kreacher to make you some soup," he trailed off at the sound of Harry vomiting harder. "Sorry love."

Harry leaned away from the toilet and grasped his stomach. "All is forgiven." Shakily, he stood up to rinse his mouth out with mouthwash after flushing away his mess.

"I could make you a bath," offered Draco kindly once Harry finished.

The Raven looked at him and, with a sly wink, replied, "As long as you join me" leaving Draco with the impression that he felt much better.

"Sure," responded Draco as he tipped Harry's mouth up to capture his lips.

After a long bath, and having to clean up the soaked floor, Draco cooked breakfast for him and Taurus while Harry opted out for crackers.

Kreacher watched Draco the entire time for he did not like the fact that someone else was cooking in his kitchen; he was also not to partial about Icy staying with them, but the elf soon moved on to help Hermione and Ron as she entered her last stages of pregnancy.

Even through Kreacher did not want him cooking, the elf did not mind the new addition to the house. Thanks to Draco selling his apartment, and already having a large saving that he kept away from his father, Harry did not need to go back to work.

Draco continued to work his business deals every now and then, but there was plenty of time to spend with Taurus and Harry- or have an evening alone with his Raven in bed.

"I have a confession," started Harry as Draco sat down a plate of pancakes in front of a sleepy Taurus.

Taurus gave Draco a goofy grin and said, "Tank you Fair-et." "Fair-et" was still his favorite nickname for Draco, but sometimes the small boy would slip-up and call him daddy- which brought joy to his heart.

"No problem," replied Draco with his own smile. He looked over at Harry who was staring down at his food as though the crackers did something wrong. "What do you need to confess love?"

Draco sliced one of his pancakes and edged it to his mouth when Harry blurted out, "I'm pregnant." The fork clattered to the ground as Draco stared at Harry with an expression of wonder and happiness.

"Are you certain?" he questioned.

Harry nodded and shoved another cracker in to his mouth. "I took the test after the first day of me being sick in the morning. At first I thought I did have the flu, but I guess not," he finished with a laugh.

Draco joined in with his own chuckles before leaning in to kiss Harry over the table centerpiece. It had been awhile since he had such great news as this; that last major news was that the Aurors had a lead on Jeff's new location. Hopefully he would be in Azkaban and leave their blossoming family alone.

"Yuck," stated Taurus to remind his parents that he still there. Harry pushed Draco back and gave him a wink that meant they could continue their behavior behind a closed door.

However Draco did not mind for he scooped Taurus in to his lap and informed, "I am sorry Taur, but your daddy and I are excited for daddy is going to have a baby." Harry grinned at how Draco phrased this towards their son; he already enjoyed the fatherly role Draco had struck up after living with them for three months.

Taurus eyes went wide as he exclaimed, "A baby?" He hopped out of Draco's lap and in to Harry's in order to poke Harry's stomach. "There be a baby in dada's tummy?"

"Yes there is!" exclaimed Draco. There were no plans for his grin to fade anytime soon. "We should go out and celebrate…"

"No no, I have other plans," informed Harry. Draco nodded in hopes that it would be a Doctor Appointment or some type of baby shopping. Kreacher darted out of the room at the sound of something hitting the ground.

"I am afraid you will have to cancel those plans," jeered a voice from the Kitchen doorway.

There stood Jeff with an unconscious elf in his grip and a small purple bag in his other hand. He dropped Kreacher and opened the bag. Before the guys could do anything against him, tampered Peruvian Instant Darkness powder filled the room leaving them blinded and soon unconscious.

_**So I am not entirely done with Jeff and Lucius : )**_

_**Would you be mad if either died…?**_

_**Review please… it makes my day!**_


	10. Sweet Memories

_**This is a VERY long chapter, not as long as the last, but I am sure you will love it!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 10:

Sweet Memories

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You brought my grandson along!" roared a familiar voice to Draco as he opened his eyes. Tied up next to him were Harry and little Taurus. The latter was still asleep while Harry struggled uselessly against the ropes and cloths that stopped any noise from escaping them.

They were against some wall of an abandoned room. There looked to be no possible way to escape, except for by magic. for there were no doors or windows.

"He was just there…" stated Jeff as he cringed back from Lucius Malfoy's anger.

Angrily, Lucius slapped Jeff with his cane. "You ignorant man! You could have harmed him… that is not my problem for now I must deal with Potter." Lucius pushed Jeff back and ripped the cloth of Harry leaving a nasty scratch on his face. "So from what I hear, you have regained relationships with my son…"

Harry glared at him and snarled, "Let us go Malfoy!" Draco started to move his mouth around rapidly to loosen his own cloth.

Lucius leaned in to Harry with a taunting grin, "No no Potter, I told you to never to be with him again…"

"Shut it you vile old man!" shouted Draco once he was free.

With a happy snarl, Lucius turned towards Draco and whispered, "I plan on only shutting him up for forever." On the snap of his finger, Jeff waved his wand and the two men were untied. Before Draco could attack his father, Jeff grabbed his arms and held a dagger dangerously to his neck.

Harry looked around, but his wand was not in sight; what he could see was Taurus who was now awake and looking around with fear in his eyes.

"How will you like to die, Potter?" inquired Lucius. He fingered his wand as Harry scooted away from Taurus and Draco. "I know some great ways."

Harry refused to look scared for there was no way he was going to die without a fight; however, his lover was terrified. "Father please do not hurt him…" choked out Draco; he tried to move, by the dagger pressed against his skin with more, but light, pressure. "Harry is…"

"No," roared Harry towards Draco. "Do not tell him!"

Lucius raised his wand while chuckling at the Raven. "Cruc…"

"NO!" screamed Draco viciously. He kneed Jeff in the groin, and, while he was down, walked over to Harry. "Harry's pregnant… with my child."

Something flashed in Lucius eyes as he dropped his wand arm; he could not believe that he was about to be made a grandfather again. "Usually it takes one mistake for a person to learn, but I guess you are hard headed…"

The flash of remorse faded back in to anger as he raised his wand once more. In midair his hand hovered while his eyes started intently at Draco and Harry; the two were exchanging last looks of love and were now holding hands. Lucius then turned towards Taurus who was crying hard behind his binds.

Lucius lowered his wand, there was no way he could kill the man his son loved, and his son exhaled happily- he knew there was some sense in Lucius' mind.

"You sorry old man," shouted Jeff as he shoved Lucius upon the ground. "If I can't have Harry, then neither shall your son." With one last glance at Harry, Jeff turned his head away and screamed "Avada Kedavra!"

"NOOOOO!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Potter," Draco called to get his attention. He looked so peaceful sitting by the lake with his bare toes skimming the water. Harry barely looked up at the newcomer before jumping up in fright and anger. "Please do not leave."_

"_What the heck do you want?"_

_How could he have answered that? "So I finally see you managed to get some time alone."_

_Harry ignored him, so he tried a different approach, "I just wanted to say I owe you a lot and…"_

"_I have been hearing the same thing during the past week! You are just the same…" _

_Draco did not know why he grabbed Harry's hand, but he did. It was cold and clammy compared to the summer heat the bore down upon their exposed necks. _

_A light blush crept on Harry's cheeks; Draco was sure that blood had rushed to his face also. "What my true motive is… I now know the truth about how I feel for you. The past years I have craved to know you more, but my father would have disapproved." Harry simply stared at him like he was a complete idiot. "Okay I sound dumb, but if I just had a chance to talk to you I think things would become clearer. So can we talk?"_

_Something mysteriously flickered in his eyes. Was it trust or something more? "I bet we will have plenty of time to talk." Before Draco knew it he was walking away… no, they were walking back to the castle together with hands swinging between them._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Ginny I have a confession…"_

"_I already figured that for there would have been no other reason for you to bring me out here. I saw you with him the other day."_

_He tried to discreetly shift amongst the bushes to get a better look at Harry and Ginny. He had followed the two out of the Hogwarts castle, where Harry and others were still staying at to help rebuild the castle, and towards the Forbidden Forrest._

_Remnants of uprooted trees and other damage littered the area as a reminder of what previously took place. Of course Draco's parents did not stay to help, but with Harry's help Draco was not arrested and allowed to stay._

"_I will always love you Ginny…"_

"_But you will never be in love with me?" Ginny sucked in a deep breath, "I always hoped to marry you Harry, but I think things have changed between us after this battle."_

_He knew what Ginny was hinting at. Just the other day Ginny had told him that she wanted a Quidditch career with no plans on having kids; Harry did not like the sound of this and neither did he._

"_Promise me that you and Draco will take care of each other…"_

"_You know?"_

"_I see the way you watch him, it was the same way you used to look at me when we dated. I also watch as you quickly defend him if anybody says anything negative to him. Kind of shocking that The Boy Who Lived is bi-sexual… or gay."_

_He held back a growl at this even though he knew Ginny was joking. _

_Harry laughed along with her, bringing a smile to Draco's face at his silky laugh._

"_Who knows what I am, but I am glad that I have friends who will stick by my side." _

_A small clap let him know that Ginny had playfully thumped Harry on the back. _

"_No worries for we will always be supportive… besides my family and friends can't talk once they find out I like to be with "my own team" along with seeking members of the opposite sex. I mean, do they honestly think I only had boyfriends at Hogwarts?" _

_More laughter came from them and Ginny added, "Well I better get going, and you should probably retrieve Draco from the bushes…"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_I can't believe this is our new home," gasped Harry as Draco magicked the last of the boxes on to the living room floor. They were standing in their three bedroom apartment; it was bare, but soon the two will spend weeks to paint and decorate it to their tastes._

"_Our home," repeated Draco he leaned towards Harry to kiss him, but retracted back with a blush on his face. They had not shared their first kiss yet, but Draco hoped they would soon._

"_So what shall we do?"_

"_Jump on the bed," exclaimed Draco with a small shriek._

_After their childlike fun, Harry led Draco over to the small fireplace. It was Harry's idea to have a house in Godric's Hallow with a fireplace- of course Draco did not complain for he liked the idea of snuggling by the fire with their future kids._

_The two settled down and Draco ignited a small magical blue flame. The room quickly heated up… and so did things between them for they were now sitting closer together with Harry's head resting in the crook of Draco's neck._

"_I love you Draco," whispered Harry as he traced a line upon Draco's face starting from his eye and ending to his chin._

"_I love you too…" he trailed off to seize Harry's lip with his own. It was the best, and first, kiss he would ever have… for now._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Mrs. Weasley," started Draco as she fixed his emerald green tie for the third time, "I cannot thank you enough for doing all this."_

_Molly had managed to put together a huge celebration for him and Harry after he proposed only a few months earlier. Outside sat his and Harry's friends who waited patiently for the ceremony to begin. There would not be an actual minister, there was no need for a bonding ceremony, but the two men decided to share vows and exchange rings just for the heck of it._

"_Well Harry is like a son to me, and that makes you my newest son." While Draco's father had no idea about the ceremony, his mother managed to sneak some money and fund the entire ceremony; she was also sitting in the crowd underneath a concealing charm. _

_Molly stepped back to admire how he looked and stated, "Now if you hurt my son, I will curse you in the worse place." She winked at him and left the room. Draco could not believe how accepting everybody was about him and Harry, there were some problems, and glad that they wanted to spend their lives together forever._

…

_Draco grabbed Harry's hands tight after he finished his vows. Upon his finger stood a gold ring that matched the one upon his lover- who was wearing a grey tie to match his lover's eye color._

_Draco cleared his throat and started to speak from memory the words he had been thinking about for ages, "Harry we never were the best of friends…"_

_Someone, possibly Ron, snorted causing the guests and the guys to laugh. "But I thank every single day that you had the power to forgive the way I acted during school. And I was a huge jerk…"_

"_True!" shouted Ron. Hermione nudged him, but the area laughed once more._

"_Now I never want to go another day without you. As we adventure through life together, we will fight, but that means the making-up will make things better. I never have asked for anything perfect, but here you are… and you are all mine. I love you Harry James Potter, and I will always love you." _

_He broke off to kiss Harry as everybody stood up and applauded them._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_So where is my present," inquired Draco with a pout. _

_Harry did not state a word as he grabbed Draco's hand and led him towards their room. Upon the bed were rose petals while candles surrounded the entire room to give off the only light. Draco could not help but smirk at the display for him; he opened his mouth to speak, but Harry stopped him by placing a finger on his lips._

_With slow movement, Harry undressed Draco out of his Weasley sweater- a blond ferret was on it upon Ron's request- and laid it upon the ground nicely. He then continued to undress Draco like he was his own personal doll. Once he was naked, Harry sat Draco on their bed to give him a show as he stripped down to his birthday suit._

_Draco could not help but think of Harry as a stripper as he strolled up to him; thanks to Harry, he was hard and ready to go at it like never before._

_Draco made to bring Harry on to the bed with him, but, with a hand on his shoulder, Harry stopped him. Instead he fell in to a submissive stance and lowered his warm mouth upon Draco's member. Harry deliberately made slow and loud sucking noises as he feasted upon him._

_Seeing that he was so excited, Draco came in only ten minutes, like a young boy, but was still rock hard; he wanted to return the favor for Harry, but his Raven climbed up on the bed with his back to the mattress and legs apart._

"_Come and get your Christmas present," he whispered seductively. Draco did not hesitate and quickly entered Harry as though his life depended on it. While he thrust in and out, his hands played with Harry's hardening nipples and equally hard penis._

_Neither knew who was moaning the most during the entire ordeal for both figured that their noises were quite loud and obnoxious. Draco came hard at the same time white goo shot from Harry and spilled between them._

_Draco fell upon the sheets, but he was not done quite yet for it was Harry's turn. After a quick rest, Draco got into Harry's favorite position- Doggy-style- and groaned loudly as Harry purposely entered him slowly. With one hand around Draco, Harry started to ease himself in and out very slow in a teasingly manner._

_Tension built up in the pit of his stomach as an hour passed; so badly did Draco need a release, but Harry continued to stroke him slowly._

"_Please," he moaned pathetically._

_Harry slowed down even more, "please what?"_

"_Harder" gasped Draco as the tension increased to something painful, "Faster!"_

"_All you had to do was ask…" Like a madman, Harry started to hump faster and soon he was squirting his load on Draco's gleaming back. Harry paused to relish in the euphoria before giving Draco a few more tugs and letting him have his on release._

_Draco turned around and Harry laid upon his stomach. "That was a great gift!"_

"_Who said it was over!"_

…

_The two kissed lightly in the afterglow after going at it several more times. Once they could not go any further, Draco and Harry fell asleep upon the damp covers._

"_I swear that I'm going to pregnant after that," called Harry the next morning. Draco quickly remembered that they had forgotten to use any protection spells._

"_Well I welcome a new addition to our family," stated Draco truthfully. He was beyond excited to be a father soon. Slyly, Draco wrapped his leg around Harry and pulled his bare chest closer to his. "Now time for round four."_

_Harry kissed him and said, "I thought we were on round five, but no matter… come here my bouncy ferret…"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Draco entered his father's study with a small smirk. Just a few hours ago did he get back from his first doctor appointment with Harry to see how their baby was doing- soon he would have to paint one of the rooms blue to accommodate the baby. "Hello father, mother said you wanted to speak with me." _

_Lucius slammed down his newspaper and jumped out his seat. "Do you want to disgrace your mother and I?"_

"_What do you mean?"Lucius strolled towards Draco until there were only a few feet between them._

"_How could you get bonded with Harry Potter for crying out loud! With all the suitable men and women you pick him!" Draco looked at the paper to see the Prophet had finally posted the photos from their ceremony. He knew the press would have a field day as soon as his son would make his entrance to the world._

"_I love him father, and I will have nobody telling me who I can't be with!" Lucius punched Draco as hard as he could. He hit the ground and grabbed his mouth in pain as the blood slowly filled up. "There ib nuthink you can oo to meh…"_

"_Really Draco?" stated Lucius with a grin at the challenge. Lucius raised his wand towards him and bonded him with ropes. He struggled pathetically against the ropes and spat out the blood that threatened to choke him as his father touched him with his outstretched wand. "Oblivate Maximus!"_

_Any memory of Harry appeared to be painfully ripped from his mind. He screamed out in agony until the charm was done leaving him lying on the ground as a newly emptied shell._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco groaned at the small pounding in his brain along with the heavy weight upon his stomach. He twisted slightly to remove the burden on his stomach, but instead said "burden" opened one of his eyes and blew in to it.

"Is fair-et dead," questioned his son worriedly.

"No," whispered Harry, "now why don't you sit right here next to daddy?"

Once again everything went dark as the weight disappeared. Now there was a strange heat upon his hand. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the man and child he loved with all his life.

"Draco, love… are you okay?" inquired Harry with tears in his eyes. He let go of Draco's hand and looked behind him were Lucius laid open the ground- his eyes were open, but there was no breathing. His last act to redeem himself to Harry and Draco was by jumping in front of Harry before Jeff's curse could kill his son-in-law. After Lucius took the curse, Draco fell upon the ground and screamed out in pain while clutching his head.

From what Draco could remember, memories were charging to his brain; whatever spell Lucius had on him was broken after his sacrifice.

A few feet away was Jeff lying in his eternal sleep; after seeing what he did, Jeff took his own life with the dagger he had tried to use against Draco earlier.

"Harry," called Draco, he grabbed Harry's chin in his hands and gasped out, "I remember…"

_**This is the last chapter before the Epilogue!**_

_**Reviews are amazing and thank you readers for helping me to reach my goal!**_


	11. Epilogue

_**I know I say this a lot, but I am very grateful to all my readers for sticking with this story to the end! You guys have been wonderful and extremely patient. **_

_**Here is a cute Epilogue that I wrote for fun.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Epilogue

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey I told you two to stay away from the cake!" exclaimed Draco at his two younger sons: Scorpius, who was four, and Shawn- who was only a year and six months younger. Scorpius froze in mid-grab at the five tier chocolate cake with fudge icing.

Scor's black hair flopped in front of his grey eyes, for he refused to allow his parents cut his hair- Harry clamed Draco that it was just some phase.

"Sorry daddy," stated Scorpius with his most innocent look, a look he managed to prefect towards his fathers. Before Draco could scold them even more, Scorpius grabbed Shawn's hand and ran away.

"Tried to touch the cake again?" asked Harry as he walked up to Draco. They shared a quick kiss before Draco wrapped him in a hug and smiled down at Harry's baby bump.

"Yeah," answered Draco with an exaggerated sigh. He wanted everything to be perfect for Taurus' seventh birthday, but with their kids it seemed almost impossible.

Harry nodded in a knowingly manner, "I just had to stop James from flushing down the hot dog buns."

"Only five year old boy I know who hates hotdogs," mused Draco out loud. Harry laughed at this and then Draco added, "Well I better finish barbequing..."

"…and I with the decorating," sighed Harry, "I hope this goes by fast… excuse me!" With that Harry ran away with his hand clasped tightly over his mouth; this only made Draco think how lucky he was that Harry was the pregnant one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The party turned out to be a huge success; even more then Harry and Draco wished for. All of the Weasleys came by, with their own children, and even Narcissa stopped by to wish a happy birthday to her grandson; Harry was the most gracious for this because ever since Lucius died, she had slipped in to a depression and stayed indoors.

Another treat for the proud fathers was when Taurus preformed some magic. Draco had been playfully teasing his son that he might be a squib so Taurus, out of anger, transformed him into a white ferret. Afterwards, Draco received taunts from everyone, especially Ron, about the same situation that happened to him during school.

Around six at night, the children made their way inside the house to play with the Malfoy kids' toys and possibly wreck the spotless house that Harry cleaned up for he was "nesting" once again.

"So are you finally going to have a girl?" questioned Ginny even though she knew the answer already. Everyone roared with laughter as Molly patted his baby bump.

"Yes," replied Harry with a smirk. He turned towards Draco and added, "Twins." Draco grinned happily before fainting to the floor. While everyone else gasped at first, they were now laughing at Draco's reaction.

He waited several minutes for Draco to come around. Once the blond did, he pulled Harry in to his arms and exclaimed, "Nice way to tell me."

Harry patted his cheek and then kissed him in the same spot. "It seemed to be the best way to do so." He looked over at Ginny who could only smile for spoiling the surprise. "Thanks Ginny by the way."

The red head raised her glass in recognition. "No problem!" She then whipped out her wand and several glasses filled with firewhiskey, and apple juice for any expecting people, floated towards the adult guests. "Now a toast for a happy birthday to Taurus, and the memories that will be created!"

"And the ones we now remember" whispered Draco into Harry's ear as everyone clinked their glasses and cheered for them.

_**I once again express my thanks and wish all of you a happy and safe life!**_

_**Would anybody be interested in a fluffy sequel, because I might have an idea for one…**_

_**Love,**_

_**Selesteant**_


End file.
